Lost on The Path of Life
by eskeflowne
Summary: He knew that that kiss was something he should remember and cherish because he would never feel the sweetness of her lips on his again. Yet, through all these doubts, here he was, on the ledge of her window opening it and silently creeping into her room.
1. Chapter 1 Sakuras changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto this same disclaimer applies for all chapters.

Chapter 1-Sakuras changes.

"I…can do it Tsunade-sama." Sakura stuttered her determination fighting against the pleas from her body to stop.

A small amount of blood trickled down her chin and dropped to the ground. She was in the middle of one of her training sessions with Tsunade. Although she often had these intense training lessons, she never struggled as much as she had today. She wasn't concentrating, and Tsunade was fed up with lack of effort.

"Enough for today Sakura," Tsunade replied to her students previous statement. "Our training is over. Now go get some rest you have a mission tomorrow."

"No." Sakura yelled. "I told you I can do this."

"And I told you, this is not a request, Sakura, this is an order." Tsunade stood and stared down at Sakura, waiting for a response but Sakura remained silent. Thankful for Sakuras choice, Tsunade turned and left, she didnt like to have to be extra cruel with her.

Reluctantly, Sakura rose to her feet and somehow made it back to her apartment. Even though the rent was quite high, Sakura's apartment was small; there was an open kitchen and living area where a table, sofa, T.V, and bookshelf stood, along with her kitchen appliances. There wasn't much to the colour scheme, plain creams and browns, with the odd bright accessory here and there. Sakura didn't care much for the décor, a roof over her head and bed to sleep in was all she needed.

Sakura made her way upstairs to her bedroom, the stairs creaking as she went. Upstairs there was a bathroom and her bedroom, like the rest of her apartment her room was small and plain. There was just enough room for her bed and a dressing table, she was lucky enough, however to have a built in wardrobe, albeit tiny.

'_I should be stronger than this,_' the pink-haired Kunoichi sighed, whilst sitting on her bed_.. 'What's wrong with me'_

Something had been bothering the young girl for several days now, and it wasn't too hard to pick up on. She was often distant as it was these days, but to lose concentration in a battle. It's a sign for help.

It seemed to have begun after the anniversary of her parent's death. It was only one year ago when the sound-nin attacked, leaving her parents and several others dead, or injured.

-

-

-

_It was a cool summers night, or as cool as it could get in summer. The flowers were closing up as nightfall ascended. Unknown to all, Sound- Nin were silently lurking in the forest bordering Konoha._

_Sakura was doing a night shift at the hospital when the ninja had attacked. They were silent in their attacks, and it was only when they reached the centre or the village that the alert was sounded. They were easy enough to capture for interrogation, most of them were only of chuunin level. _

_Tsunade was the first to arrive at the hospital, and broke the news to Sakura that her parents were killed._

_Before she could be stopped, Sakura was racing through the village, stopping for no one until she reached the Haruno household._

_She froze, standing in front of her family home looking through the half open door. She quickly recovered herself and gently pushed he door fully open._

_Sakura stood taking in the grisly sight for several minutes. There was blood splattered on the walls, Kunai protruding from furniture, and in the middle of the room, lying in a pool of blood were her parents._

_Their eyes were wide with fear and shock. Her fathers arm was severed and bleeding, along with several other wounds. His throat was slit, this obviously being the kill point, with a deep breath Sakura turned to look at her mother, other than a single stab wound, that had pierced through her mothers heart there were no other visible wounds._

_Two hands rested on Sakuras shoulders, and led her out on to the street. They were that of her mentors._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura never cried once, during the time of her parent's death. She just stayed very silent, and drifted off into a dreamlike state for a week, before returning to training with Tsunade.

The incident was never spoken of again.

Sakura changed that day for the worse. Her beautiful, sparkling emerald eyes, which could usually light up any room, were now dull and lifeless. Her skin had become pale and she had lost a lot of weight making her so thin, she found it hard to buy clothes small enough.

Not only had her appearance changed, but her personality had also dramatically changed as well. The Sakura who was bubbly, happy and always smiling was now cold, depressed and rarely laughed or smiled. She instead became distant, and would never let her feelings get the better of her.

This change however had slowly begun long before her parent's death. No, this started six years ago after a certain Uchiha left the village. Leaving her unconscious on the stone the stone bench in Konoha, before he himself took off in search of revenge.

Tsunade had been well aware of these changes in her young apprentice, and simply thought that they would pass. Seeing that they hadn't and that her training was now suffering, Tsunade thought it was time to have a word with Sakura.

That night Sakura never slept, her mind was full of things so she stayed up all night studying new jutsu and medical techniques.

Glancing at the clock, she rose from her bedroom floor and proceeded down the stairs towards the kitchen. It was 6:30am, Sakura put on the kettle for tea, and toasted bread for herself. It was the same thing day in, day out. It was lonely for her, being in a house alone, she never felt like she belonged, which definitely didn't help her when her parents died. Of course her friends offered her accommodation with them, but being reminded of her genin days Sakura said no, insisting she would only be a burden. It was a petty way of viewing herself, as nothing but a burden to others. Her low self-esteem seemed to also worsen through the years.

The mission she was assigned to begin at 9:00, so she had plenty of time to relax. With that thought, there was an abrupt knock on the door. It was a message from Tsunade.

"Ms Haruno." the messenger began "the Hokage requests your presence in her office immediately." the messenger finished, then quickly disappeared with a trademark poof of smoke.

'_What's this about.' _Sakura thought, while leaving her apartment to go to the Hokage tower at once

"Enter." Tsunade answered, as Sakura knocked on the Hokages office door.

"You wanted to see me." She said, gently closing the door behind her walking forwards into the cirular room she knew so well.

"Yes Sakura. Please take a seat, there is something I must discuss with you." said Tsunade in an unsual tone, one that she used with the people close to her. It was different from the one she used when giving orders as Hokage.

"Will this take long Tsunade-sama, because I want to be prepared for my mission." Said Sakura, her voice formal and clear as always.

"You won't be going on the mission, TenTen will take your place." replied The Fifth calmly, hoping not to stir too much hysteria within her student.

"What." Sakura yelled in total shock and anger " Why?"

"Cool it, Sakura." Tsunade said, slightly raising her voice.

'_Cool it, cool it, how can she ask me to cool it, when she just took me off a mission. This has never happened to me. I don't know whether to be more insulted, or more embarrassed.' _Sakura thought angrily.

Tsunade took a sip from the mug that was on her desk, then breathed out a deep and heavy sigh. Apparently, Sakura wasn't the only one suffering from sleep depravation.

"I know that you are angry with me at the moment, but I need to talk with you Sakura. And I want you to listen. Take on board everything I'm going to say." the soft tone of voice in which Tsunade was using, was rare to hear. Sakura sat up in her chair.

"Last year, you lost two of the most important people to you. And I know how that feels, I had a hard time dealing with my losses. But Sakura, I'm worried about _you,_ I don't think you've grieved, or well, properly grieved yet. I don't want to upset you, so I'm not going to say much else, but I think you need to take a good look at yourself, and your life and ask yourself. Are you really ok?"

' _What's she bringing this up for,' _Sakura thought, but already knew the answer. _'I'm fine…at least that's what I tell myself'_

"You may not realise it, but I think that this is now affecting you, and I am giving you a break for a while. Use it to cool off and gain back your mental strength, your minds not as tough as your fists."

Sakura nodded to her mentor and got up and to leave the room.

"Before you leave, I want you to know that I'm always here for you, when you feel ready to talk." she said looking wisely over her folded hands, as she rested her chin atop of them.

"Thank-you, Tsunade-sama." Sakura quietly replied, before leaving the Hokages office.

The way home was silent, Sakura wandered not even conscious of where she was going. Finally she stopped and looked to her right. There it was, whatever had lead her here was cruel, it was the stone bench he had left her on. She sat down, and for the first time in six years, Sakura cried.


	2. Chapter 2 He's Back!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

Chapter 2- He's back

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed, she didn't sleep well as usual, so she threw back the covers and got out. She showered, and as it was only 11:00 in the morning she decided to take Tsunades advice, and go for a walk to try and clear her head. Sakura always found that walking would always relieve her stress or at least assist in relieving it.

The small village was buzzing as usual with buyers bargaining, and sellers pricing, there was always a sense of happiness and togetherness that Sakura felt she had been left out of. It was true though that it was her fault that she felt this way, she had isolated herself from society quite a bit, and never really realised that she was doing it, this was obviously due to emotional stress which had left her unable to trust others for fear of being hurt. It was a sad way to live but it's the only way she could survive.

While walking towards the market she heard an overly loud and cheerful, yet unfortunately familiar voice from behind her.

" Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

" Hi Naruto, what's up?" she replied, Naruto was the last person she felt like seeing at the moment. It wasn't like she hated him in truth she loved the overly obnoxious blonde, they had become very close over the years, and she valued his friendship, but when you felt down and left the house to de-stress, Naruto wasn't exactly going to help that.

" What you up to today, I haven't seen you round in ages, do you want to come get some ramen with me. We can catch up, it will be just like old times." He said, getting all excited like a five-year-old.

Realising that she hadn't eaten breakfast that morning, and if eating with him was all it would take to make him leave her to think in peace for a while, Sakura agreed to get ramen with him.

After what had happened to Sakura, Naruto had been a rock to her. He supported her when she was suffering from depression and he never gave up hope on her. He loved her as much as she did him, but he would never tell her how much it hurt him to see her so sad. He knew the reasons why she was this way, I mean nearly everyone did, but he couldn't help her. It was something she could only do herself. Sakura was like a sister to Naruto, so he for sure was going to look after her, not that she needs protecting, when one can blow holes in walls with a single finger, you don't really need protecting. It's the emotional things Naruto wanted to protect her from. So that she doesn't end up hurting any more, but as said before it's a personal battle.

" So…how are things." Naruto asked, once seated at Ichiraku.

" Everything's good. I'm fine." Sakura lied, she added the 'I'm fine' to avoid the next question, she was sure Naruto would ask her.

" How are things between you and Hinata." she quickly changed the subject, so that she didn't have to talk about herself.

" They're great. We're going out tonight as a matter of fact." he knew what she was doing, but he couldn't hold the big stupid grin on his face when thinking of Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata had been dating for three years now. It took Naruto ages to realise that Hinata loved him, but when he found out he plucked up the courage and asked her out, and they have been happy ever since. Though there was a bit of trouble with the elder Hyuugas and their traditions at the start, but things worked out ok in the end.

Even though she was happy for her friends, Sakura couldn't help but feel lonely once again, when she thought about how they all had someone there for them. Naruto was going out with Hinata, Ino was finally dating Shikamaru, TenTen and Neji were engaged! so where did that leave her. The sudden waves of emotions came at and she had to leave.

" This was nice Naruto, but I have things to do sorry. Meet up again some time." Sakura said, standing up and placing money on the counter to pay for her food.

" Yeah see you soon Sakura." Naruto replied, stuffing his face full of ramen but Sakura missed the sadness in his eyes.

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, birds were singing and leaves were falling blissfully from nearby cherry blossom trees. Too bad another kind of cherry blossom wasn't as happy.

'_Should I be grieving?' _Sakura thought, sitting by the training grounds. '_I don't feel like I need to. Maybe Tsunades wrong, everyone deals with grief differently.' _Somehow, Sakura doubted Tsunade was wrong.

Sakura was sitting thinking to herself when a voice was heard from behind her.

"Oh my sweet, sweet cherry blossom. How pleasant it is to see you here today." It was Lee, he was always so happy, it was as if nothing could put him down.

" Hey Lee." Sakura replied. '_Come to think of it' _Sakura thought _'Lee's always been there for me, guess I won't be lonely after all.'_

" I wanted to ask your permission about something." Lee said.

" Sure." Sakura answered '_I wonder what this is about' _she thought.

" I am going out on a date tonight! and I wanted your permission for me to go." Lee said.

Sakura was taken back at this. Lee? Date? '_What was I just saying about always having Lee.' _Sakura sighed.

" You don't need my permission to go out Lee." Sakura said to him.

" You we're always first in my heart Sakura, it's only right you know and approve. So it's a yes then."

" Of course Lee, go have fun."

" Oh thank-you Sakura, Thank-you." Lee ran off, smiling and singing.

' _I wonder if I will ever find anyone' _her thoughts then drifted to him. '_No Sakura, snap out of it, you spent too long getting over him and you won't ruin it _now' she reassured herself. She often thought of Sasuke, but tried her hardest to forget him. After everything he was the least she wanted to deal with.

" Sakura, Sakura." Naruto came yelling.

' _What is it this time.' _Sakura thought.

" He's back, He's back." Naruto exclaimed. There was only one person he could be talking about.

" I knew he'd come back, I just knew it…eh…Sakura are you ok." Naruto looked at Sakura with concern on his face. He knew Sakura had been affected by Sasuke leaving, but he thought she would get better if he returned.

Sakura went even paler, there was a huge lump in her throat and she felt emptiness in her stomach. Blackness was enveloping her, it felt like she was drowning in a river so deep nothing could save her.

" Yea, I'm fine." Sakura lied.

" He's in the hospital. Kakashi and I are off to see him now you coming?"

Sakura couldn't back out; it would burst Narutos bubble. He looked so happy that Sasuke had come back. Sakura however was far from happy.

" Yea I'll catch up with you later." she replied. That seemed t satisfy Naruto, so he ran off to the hospital.

'_I spent so long getting over him.' _she thought, while slowly walking to the Hospital. '_I can't let him get to me. I'm over him, so he'll just have to deal with it'_ Now confident Sakura was ready to face the Uchiha.

She slowly walked through the streets, and all too soon came to the hospital. She asked at the reception for his room number, and was walking down the hall towards his room in minutes.

'_You can do this. You can do this' _Sakura kept reciting to herself.

Her hand touched the handle, and slowly opened the door. All heads turned and looked at her. Kakashi, Naruto and Tsunade were all standing but Sasuke was asleep in the bed.

She couldn't have felt more small, it seemed like there had been a deep conversation going on before she came in, and clearly she was the topic. This wasn't the first time it has happened.

" About time, I thought you weren't coming." Naruto said, as if 15 minutes was a long time.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke for a split second; at first glance, he had several tubes coming out of him, there was a drip attached to his arm and he had a slit down the side of his cheek.

" He's going to be out for a while, so it's kinda boring here." Naruto said.

'_He would say something like that.' _thought Sakura.

After a few minutes awkward silence Kakashi spoke.

" I should really be leaving now, things to do people to see, I'll see you all soon." and with a wave he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade, who said she had patients to see closely followed him.

It was just Naruto, Sakura and a sleeping Sasuke left in the room. There was silence again until…


	3. Chapter 3 Take it out on a Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 3- Take it out on a tree**

There was silence until…. a loud crashing sound came from the side of Sasukes bed. He had woken up and knocked over a vase on the nightstand, beside him.

" Get off me loser."

" You're awake! You're awake!" yelled Naruto, while shaking Sasuke.

Sakura just stood still, not once looking over at Sasuke; she had suddenly found something on the floor more interesting. Could you blame her, she was hurt and confused and really wished that she wasn't there.

Sasuke managed to sit up in his bed and take in his surroundings. They were in a small room with several chairs, and a window to the right of his bed. Through the window he could see a beautiful cherry blossom tree, this then slowly drifted his gaze to his pink-haired team mate. He looked at her for a moment then fell back on to his bed and rested his eyes.

" Oh, no!!!" Naruto exclaimed, waking Sasuke again. " I have a date with Hinata. I almost forgot!"

" See you guys later." He said, waving good bye and giving his friends a great big smile. The door shut and there was just Sasuke and Sakura left in the room.

'_So Narutos dating that Hyuuga girl now' _Sasuke thought to himself.

' _Why did he have to leave me here with him' _Sakura thought. _' This is beyond awkward. I knew it was a bad idea for me to come, but I would have disappointed Naruto otherwise.' _

There was silence in the room after Naruto had left. Sakura, trying to relieve the tension, which Sasuke seemed to not have noticed yet, moved over to the window and looked out at the cherry blossom. It was so beautiful the way the petals fell, soundlessly and carelessly. Sakura sometimes wished she could be as free and the cherry blossom petals.

' _Hn. what's up with her' _Sasuke thought _' she hasn't even spoke to me yet, but whatever that's probably a good thing, she always was talking too much…so annoying'_

" You should rest." Sakura said, finally breaking the unbearably awkward silence. " I'll leave you." she managed to breath out, before walking towards the door, her hand touched the handle ready to leave when Sasuke spoke.

" Sakura." he said, clearly unaware of her inside turmoil over him.

" What?" she replied nervously. If he didn't pick up on the tension now, then he has serious problem, because anxiety and hatred were pouring out of her body towards him.

' _What's going on here' _he thought quite disturbingly. ' _She has never talked to me like this…like she hates me'_

" Forget it." he said, and Sakura left the room. _' Something's happened to her' _he thought.

Sakura walked about the village for a while. Thinking over what he probably thinks of her, so far she's down to two conclusions, 1. He'll think she's gone mad since he's been gone, or 2. He'll actually understand she's changed. The latter, was of course the most obvious opinion he was going to hold of her, but she wished he would think the former, and leave her alone. She walked to the market, the park and to the training grounds. Still with Sasuke tormenting her thoughts. On her way back to her apartment, she walked right into Kakashi.

" Yo." he said, in his usual monotone way.

" Oh, sorry sensei." Sakura mumbled.

" It's ok," he replied " and Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your sensei anymore." he smiled at her.

" Oh right…sorry." she replied, then went to walk off but Kakashi stepped in her way.

" How about we go for walk Sakura." he said.

Kakashi, like Naruto, was very protective over Sakura. He liked to check up on her regularly, and make sure that she was ok. He could clearly see that she was upset, so perhaps he could help. Sakura and Kakashi strolled down to the bridge where team 7 would usually have met for missions.

" I can sense that you're not to happy about Sasuke being back." Kakashi stated bluntly. _' its not hard to pick up.' _he inwardly thought.

" What gave it away." Sakura said

" You've changed a lot." he said. Sakura was slightly taken back at hearing this from her former Sensei. Of course everyone knew she had gone through changes, but he was the first to straight out tell her.

" I can only assume that this has been caused by the death of your parent or even Sasuke."

'_Now he's going over all this I thought I heard enough from Tsunade-sama.' _thought Sakura, but she knew they were only worried for her.

"…but what do I know I'm just an old man right?" Kakashi joked, and Sakura smiled at this. Sakura and Naruto had always joked with Kakashi about his age, claiming that he had grey hair rather than silver hair.

" Was that a smile I just saw."

Yes! Sakura actually smiled, maybe these talks were helping her more than she thought.

* * *

It was now two weeks since Sasuke had returned to the village, and he was finally discharged from the hospital. Sakura had not been to see him since the first day he had arrived back. It wasn't because she was scared of him, but rather scared of any old feelings she has of him returning. That was definitely not an option, so to stop this happening she just never visited him and no one seemed to bug her about it.

" Please report to the Hokage at once." a messenger abruptly told Sakura, who had been wandering around the village (which is all she seems to be doing these days).

' _I need to talk to Tsunade-sama about these messengers they just come out of nowhere._' she thought, miserably.

When she arrived at Tsunade's office she wasn't alone, in the room stood Kakashi, Naruto and to her dismay, Sasuke.

" Glad you cold make it Sakura." Tsunade said, as Sakura entered the office.

" I have called you all hear to discuss Sasuke's probation." she said " I have questioned him, and have come to the conclusion that he will not be given the death penalty, but will receive suitable punishments."

" No.1." Tsunade began " you will not be allowed on any missions for a year, until you are fully healed and are physiologically stable."

' _Physiologically stable…what the hell.' _Sasuke thought.

" No.2, you will be supervised by officers for the first week of your probation. If you attempt any funny business, they will know then report to me, and you will be in severe trouble.

" No.3, a medic will be out every week to check up on you. They will monitor your healing progress and chakra flow etc…'

Tsunade continued with the rules for a considerable amount of time, till she finally reached No.11.

" That will be it…for now." She said.

Sasuke remained silent but Naruto the loud mouth decided to speak up.

" When this probation, 'thing' is over will team 7 be getting back together." He asked

' _No, please say no' _Sakura secretly wished, noticing the look on Sakura's face, Kakashi gave her a sympathetic smile.

" I will consider it." Tsunade replied.

" Now." She spoke up " the medic who will be checking up on you will be… Sakura."

" What no!" Sakura yelled, and took everyone by surprise, even Sasuke. " I mean shouldn't someone more experienced be looking after him" That was a lame excuse and Sakura knew it.

" Sakura you are one, if not the best Medic-nins in the whole of Konoha, I think you are plenty capable."

' _What was all that about' _Sasuke thought '_and since when has Sakura been a medic-nin'_

'_I can't believe I just yelled that out loud' _Sakura cringed.

" Any other questions, no, good, Shizune will see you out good-bye." Tsunade said, before Shizune came in and lead them out.

Sakura was out training the next day. The trees she was punching didn't stand a chance, one punch and each one fell down. Unknown to her Sasuke had been watching her train from a near-by tree.

' _She's strong, I see she has obtained the strength of the Godaime impressive.' _Sasuke thought, and this was perhaps one of the very few times in which Sasuke acknowledged Sakura as a Shinobi.

Sakura continued to kick and punch trees until she heard her best friend come running up behind her.

" You're back!" Sakura exclaimed, as TenTen grabbed Sakura in a huge hug.

" Yea just arrived." TenTen said. " I've missed you so much, the mission lasted longer than I had anticipated."

" I guessed that." Sakura said.

" So, what have I missed, fill me in on everything." said TenTen.

" I think we should go get a drink." said Sakura, this was going to be a long conversation.

At the local café Sakura told TenTen about Sasuke being back, and how she had to be his medic. She also went on to tell her about what Tsunade had said to her.

" Wow." TenTen said " I did miss a lot." TenTen was one of the few people who Sakura would open up to. They were very close, like Sisters, she was someone who Sakura could feel like her old self with. It was so important to Sakura, to have someone like TenTen as her friend, and as support. After some more talking, the two girls finally left the café, and Sakura was once again on her own strolling the streets.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_.

_Really sorry for the long update, but heres the next chapter hope you all like._

Chapter 4 – The Fight

" Sakura."

" Yes, Tsunade-Sama." Sakura replied, who had been called to the Hokages office, by yet another messenger.

" You are to check up on the Uchiha today." her mentor said.

" Ok. I'll go now if he's expecting me." said Sakura.

"Good." replied Tsunade, who was still concerned for Sakuras lack of grieving. " I'll see you soon."

* * *

" Why me, she could have picked anyone but me." Sakura thought, as she approached the Uchiha manor. " guess no turning back now."

The place was huge with big iron gates at the entrance. There were tons of flowers, and trees in the never ending gardens which surrounded the mansion.

She opened the big iron gates at the front and walked up to his front door. Taking in the other amazing features that the manor possessed.

There was also a chill in the air that day, it looked as if a storm was coming. The weather had been unpredictable as of lately in the village.

After her observations of the weather, Sakura finally reached the front door the Sasuke's house. She knocked twice and waited for a reply.

" What." a voice yelled, from the other side of the door. Sasuke was in foul mood, and was not to be disturbed. Sasuke had been in bad humour most days since his return to Konoha, but no-one really paid attention, I mean it was Sasuke after all.

He walked up to his front door, ready to lash out at whoever was annoying his sleep. He opened the front door, about to speak but stopped when he saw it was Sakura. She was innocently standing on his front porch, and for some reason when he saw her there he relaxed and couldn't yell at her. The old Sasuke probably would have told her off and called her annoying, but since he had returned he seemed to have formed new feelings for his pink-haired team mate, but just wasn't quite sure what they were yet.

" oh it's you." he said.

" I'm…uh here to…uh give you your check up and all." she said.

Sasuke looked at her and studied her appearance, she had changed a lot since he had seen he last seen her, but her expressions were sad it told of pain and loss, and her once beautiful eyes were dull and sad. He remembered those eye and how they used to shine, now they looked sorrowful and glum. Sasuke stood back realising that he had been staring at Sakura.

'_she's nothing to me, she means nothing.' _he thought, trying to convince himself that he didn't harbour feelings for his former 'friend'.

Sakura couldn't figure out why he was staring at her.

'_is there something wrong with me' _she thought ' _that stupid jerk'_

" hn." he said " come in."

Sakura moved into the mansion, and as to be expected his front room was huge, but there were few furniture in it. By the wall there was an old sofa, with a lamp beside it and on the opposite wall there was a table and a few chairs.

Sasuke moved over to the table and chairs, and motioned for Sakura to do the same.

'_Great, awkward silence' _thought Sakura, as she walked over to the table and sat in a seat beside him.

" lets just get this done as fast as possible." she said.

" Whatever." he replied.

Sakura did not want to be here. She hated being next to him, having to touch him. Every second that went by she felt the pain and anger at what he had done.

Sasuke held out his injured arm so that Sakura could redress it. She proceeded to do this with the rest of his injuries, Sakura then lay her hand over his to check his chakra flow. All was normal and after about half-an-hour Sakura was finally finished.

" That's all." she said, quickly packing her things and heading for the door.

Before she made it to the door however, she felt a hand encircle her wrist.

" wait." Sasuke said.

" I really have to go." she said, trying to get out of his grip.

Sakura turned around to face him her stomach churned just looking into his onyx eyes. His raven coloured hair, glistened as light streaming through the window hit it. Their eyes locked contact on each other as they stood in the room.

' _Why do I feel like this' _Sakura thought ' _If I look at him any longer I think I'm gona explode with these over flowing emotions, I felt my 13-year-old self returning, that Sasuke loving, crying girl I used to be I can't let this happen. I've spent so long without him already.'_

" You're different Sakura." he said " you've changed."

There was silence for a minute while Sakura thought over what he had just said to her.

"You're right." she replied, choosing to go for the ' I'm-real-mad-at-you-stay-out-of-my-way-speech.' " I have changed, I'm not some stupid little girl who cries all the time anymore. And I'm sure as hell not weak or needy, so you can leave me alone, I will never need you again so just stay away." she said running out of his house. Tears began streaming from her eyes. Sakura rarely cried but today was an exception.

Sasuke stood in shock at what had just happened. He couldn't believe what Sakura had just said to him.

'_What was all that about, what does she mean.'_

Sakura got to her apartment and ran to her room. She lay there for hours crying . She herself, couldn't believe what had happened, she had actually spoke to Sasuke like that.

* * *

The storm did come that day and it was one of the worst Konoha had ever seen in a long time. The rain pounded hard against the roofs of houses in the village.

Sakura was still lying in her bed. She was staring out the window at the falling rain. She was upset, angry and memories of the past kept flooding back into her mind.

' _That stupid jerk,' _Sakura said to herself. '_Why does he make me feel like this, he's not even back one month, and he's already hurting me.'_

She got up from her bed and went down to the kitchen, she had something to eat. Sakura was still angry and needed to take it out on something, rather than someone. So she left her apartment and headed to the woods. Even though the storm was still raging, with rain pounding so hard it could hurt your bare skin. She had to get out.

* * *

She punched and kicked every tree in her path. Her anger was flowing out of her body with every tree she hit.

" You'll have taken out the whole forest if you don't stop soon." said a deep voice, from behind Sakura.

The person was right, Sakuras kicks and punches snapped every tree in half. She slowly turned around to face who was addressing her. The rain dripped down the sides of her cheeks as the storm continued. The two caught eye contact then…

* * *

_oooh any ideas who the person is, well let me know and leave a review. _

_love eskeflowne xx_


	5. Chapter 5 Friends With Benifits

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_I know I haven't updated in like forever, I'm such a lazy-ass but I'm updating now yeah…..Read the last Harry Potter book in like less than 17 hours it was the best book ever, I totally loved it and j.k says that she might be bringing out a Harry Potter encyclopaedia, can not wait for that, anyways back to Naruto, I left the last chapter on a cliff-hanger of sorts, and nobody guessed correctly so you'll see now who this mystery man is…_

Chapter 5 - Friends with benefits.

_Recap:_

" _You'll have taken out the whole forest if you don't stop soon." said a deep voice from behind Sakura._

_The person was right Sakuras kicks and punches snapped every tree in half. She slowly turned around to face who was addressing her. The rain dripped down the sides of her cheeks as the storm continued. The two caught eye contact then… _

" Garra!" she exclaimed, running up and smothering him in a huge hug.

" Sakura," he said " long time no see, huh."

" I can't believe you're here, I've missed you so much." she said, still gripping the Kazekage in a hug.

Sakura and Garra had become very close after Sasuke left, Garra had been in their village a lot discussing matters with Tsunade and because Sakura worked with Tsunade all the time she and Garra hung around each other a lot. Garra would never usually let anyone get this close to him, but Sakura was his exception, no one really understood how they got so close but they just did.

" I just arrived about two hours ago." he said. " what are you doing out in this storm. You should be inside, come on."

Garra was right, this storm was terrible she shouldn't be out in it at all, so Sakura followed him through the village. His sand acted like an umbrella above their heads, shielding them from the rain keeping them dry and stopping them getting hurt.

" Are you going to be here long." she asked.

" Possibly a week." he replied " Why, do you want to do something?"

" Yea that would be great." she smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist while he draped his arm around her shoulders.

They reached the house that Garra was staying in" and he invited her in.

" How have things been, I hear that, that Uchiha scum is back." he said. Garra was probably the biggest Sasuke hater ever, he hated how Sasuke had treated Sakura, and never wanted to see her get hurt again. You'd wonder how Sakura can feel so alone, with so many people who love her.

" He is." she replied feebly " I have to be his personal medic, till his wounds heal."

" Lucky you." Garra said, in a sarcastic tone.

" Apart from that, alls been quiet here. Nothing new to report back from home." she asked.

" No, Temari and Kankuro say hello, but I want to know how have you been." he asked.

" Me, I'm fine yea I'm great." she lied.

" I know your lying to me Sakura, you always were terrible at lying."

" It's just, earlier I had a fight with Sasuke and…" She was cut off in mid-sentence by Garra flying off in a rage.

" What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Garra demanded " I'll kill him if he did."

" Calm down Garra." she said, quite worried. " No, he didn't hurt me it just brought back memories of my past. I just felt a little down."

" So you went outside, in the middle of a storm, to de-forest the village." he said sarcastically.

Sakura laughed at him, and he was one of the few people who got to see her like this, happy.

After spending a few more hours with Garra the storm died down. Out behind the grey clouds the sun appeared, full of life and sparkle. It created a shimmer effect on the puddles of rain. It wasn't long before the market stalls were setting up again, preparing for the rest of the day. Within minutes Konoha was buzzing again.

" Come-on." said Sakura, standing up and pulling Garra with her. Now, if it had been anyone else trying to pull Garra out of his chair, you could bet that they would be dead by now.

" Where are we going?" he asked.

" I want to take you out to a meal, to say welcome back." she smiled at him.

They walked through the village, watching as marketers set up their stalls again, and as children ran about playing. Sakura wasn't looking where she was going and walked straight into Sasuke's chest.

" Oh sorry." she said, but then she saw who it was and anger, once again filled her body. Sasuke was looking down at her, then realised that she had company. He turned and faced Garra, the two immediately began glaring at each other.

" Uchiha." Garra said, smirking at the fact that Sasuke was pissed off.

" What are you here for." Sasuke said back, still giving Garra the 'death glare'.

" I'm here on business," he replied " and if you don't mind, Sakura and I have plans." Sakura who had remained silent for the past few minutes quickly took Garras hand, and they made their way down the street.

' _What in the hell' _Sasuke thought. _' Why is Sakura with that loser. When have they ever talked, are they together?' _all these questions started running through Sasuke's head.

" Well, well, well Uchiha." a smirking Neji appeared, having seen what just happened.

" What do you want Hyuuga." Sasuke replied.

" They make a nice couple… what do you think." said Neji, his smirk growing wider.

Sasuke was silent, _' their a couple' _he thought to himself ' _why? They're not right for each other, it'll never work. Wait, why the hell do I care, I mean it's not like she…means anything…to me' _Sasuke after having his Dr Phil moment realised that Neji was still standing there without his answer.

" Whatever," Sasuke replied, playing it cool. " so, what else have I missed while I've been gone."

" I'm heading to the ramen stand now. C'mon and I'll fill you in."

Sasuke and Neji made their way to the Ramen stand, which was thankfully quiet. They finally got seated and placed their orders.

" Well." Neji began " there have been several attacks on the village, by your old buddies the sound-nin." Sasuke scowled at this comment.

" Nothing major happened, we easily got rid of them but…" he trailed off. The last attack had been the Haruno murders, and Neji wasn't sure whether he should be the one to tell Sasuke about it.

" But what?" prompted Sasuke.

" On the last attack of the village there…were…fatalities,"

" Sound actually killed." inquired Sasuke.

" Mm, they played it sneaky we didn't see them coming this time," replied Neji, lowering his head. Sasuke did not know of this attack because during this period, he was no longer with Orochimaru. So he was curious.

Neji lowered his head from recalling the memory " Sasuke," He started " they killed Sakuras parents."

Sasuke couldn't believe it, not that he showed this. '_Sakura…why?_' he thought, trying not to show that this angered him. ' _Was this what caused her to change. The way she looks so…depressed is she sill grieving or something.'_

As if answering Sasuke's question Neji spoke " She changed as you may have noticed."

" I did." Sasuke replied " She's distant and she looks…so sad." Sasuke's eyes widened as he said that last sentence, he didn't actually mean to voice that last bit.

" Not that I care or whatever." He quickly added, trying to recover himself.

Neji smirked _' Not so hard to sever your ' _bonds_' is it Uchiha.'_ he thought to himself.

" Gone soft have we."

" Shut up Hyuuga." spat Sasuke. " I don't care what she does I…mean…she…" his sentence was muffled and never finished towards the end, because at that moment said person was standing outside a restaurant hands linked with Garra.

" So you don't mind that she's going out with _him_." Neji inquired.

" No, why would I." Sasuke quickly snapped back. "…so they're really together then…"

" Well, not really they used to be together but now…they're more 'friends with benefits.' " Neji replied.

" Friends with benefits." Sasuke repeated.

" Jeez Uchiha, do you need everything explained to you. They aren't a couple. They're just very close friends, who sometimes do what couples do…" Neji was cut off by the voice of his soon to be wife.

" Neji Hyuuga!" TenTen yelled. " What time do you call this!"

' _shit.'_ Neji cursed to himself." Sorry I um…lost track of time."

" Fine, I want five hours training tonight." TenTen demanded " and I don't know why you're eating with that traitor either." TenTen then stormed off leaving both Neji and Sasuke speechless.

" What the hell was that." Sasuke asked, he clearly didn't know that they were engaged.

" Well…" Neji began awkwardly, as he wasn't used talking about his own relationship. " me and TenTen are engaged now."

It was Sasuke's turn to smirk.

" Well, well, well Hyuuga." Sasuke smirked. " she got you whipped, So who else have gotten together since I've been gone."

" Naruto and Hinata are now together." said Neji with a scowl " Ino and Shikamaru are dating-"

Sasuke near choked on his ramen but being an Uchiha he didn't. " Wait Ino and Shikamaru," he said " How does he stand her._" _he thought back to his Genin days when she bugged him to no end.

" Beats me, well I have to go now as you may have…err…heard TenTen is waiting." Neji got up and left the ramen stand, leaving Sasuke to think over things.


	6. Chapter 6 Thank you

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…sadly._

_Next chappie up woo-hoo I know I suck at updating but I've been having problems with this fanfic its getting herder for me to write about it but I will not abandon it or delete it cause I hate when that happens to a fic and I've already written a lot for it so I will try and finish it as soon as possible._

_So for all you non-Sakura/Garra fans good news he leaves in this chapter for all you Sakura/Garra fans bad news he leaves in this chapter._

* * *

**Thank you**

It was near a week now since Garra had arrived and him and Sakura had become near inseparable. The wonderful week, however, was soon to be over as Garras duties as Kazekage called him back to Suna. Sakura had never really given this much thought, this week had been exactly what she needed it distracted her from the fact that Sasuke was back and it gave her a chance to relax and let down the barrier she had built for herself to keep everyone out. Right now though she was more content with the warm, fuzzy feeling that you get upon waking up. Sakura stretched out her body relieving it of the aches and pains from last nights training session. She swung her legs around in the bed to stand up and make her way downstairs for some breakfast.

_' Great.'_ she thought miserably. ' _I have to go see Sasuke tomorrow. Its kind of ironic a few years ago I would have near fainted at the idea of getting to do this for Sasuke but now…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by knocking on her door she left the sofa and opened the door.

" Garra. Hey what's up. " said Sakura smiling brightly.

" Hello." he replied

" Um, is everything ok." she asked.

" Actually, I came here to tell you that I have to leave now." Garra said, diverting his eyes to the ground. He knew how Sakura had been so happy this week, it nearly broke his heart to see that smile falter.

Sakura frowned, she had been in such high spirit's the whole week she should have realised that it would have to end.

" Right now." She asked.

" I'm sorry but you know duties call." he replied looking up into her eyes. " Come on walk with me to the gates."

" Sure." Sakura smiled. The pair left Sakuras apartment and together walked through the bustling streets towards the gates.

As a part of his punishment, Sasuke was put on gates duty, not his idea of fun but he had to do it none the less. Sasuke, being the individual he was decided rather than sit in the booth provided, was going to stay up in a tree near by, because god forbid anyone saw the Sasuke Uchiha on _guard duty_.

' _This is a waste of time._' Sasuke sighed to himself, the most exciting thing that had happened so far was an old woman coming to visit her distant grandson. Just as he was thinking of this, two people appeared below him who definitely caught his attention. Garra and Sakura were walking towards the gates.

" So will you be back soon." said Sakura as they stopped at the foot of the gates.

" Probably not." replied Garra.

Disheartened by the news Sakura lowered her head to the ground, she knew he would have to leave soon. Garra raised his hand up to Sakuras chin and slowly tilted her head back up to face him. He then bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

" Goodbye Garra." said Sakura as he turned around leaving the village. She was blissfully unaware that Sasuke had witnessed the whole scene and was far from happy about it.

* * *

" So…you and Garra." TenTen said later that day, as she and Sakura sat in a local coffee shop for a catch-up.

" It's nothing, now many times do I have to tell you." she snapped back.

" Touchy aren't we." TenTen said jokingly.

" Have you been getting much sleep lately." said TenTen, now in a more serious tone.

" Well, more than I used to, but don't worry about me I'm fine." she replied. " Anyways I'm going to go train coming."

" No." TenTen replied.

" What." Sakura practically yelled. " TenTen not coming to train what's wrong with the world."

" Chill Sakura, its just that I have tons of wedding plans to go through and I better do it now or it'll just be too much later on." TenTen said. Sakura slowly calmed down and gave her a hug goodbye and left for the training grounds.

There was good weather conditions today for training thankfully the storm had passed within a couple of days and Konoha was its usual self. Sakura pleasantly entered the training grounds and was relieved to find that it was free so she could train in peace.

Sakura started into her training as always beginning with simple stretches the moving on to toning and power building work. Her monstrous strength was always something to be admired no matter how many times someone saw it, the next time was equally as impressive. Especially coming from a girl as small and thin as her, it was an achievement at best. After a few more hours of her work out, it began getting dark and as usual she had pushed herself too far and collapsed to the ground.

Sakura was always testing her body's limits, and each time she ended up using too much chakra. You would think with her brains and medical knowledge that she would know better, but apparently not. Lost in thought Sakura did not hear the approaching footsteps of one Uchiha.

" well, are you going to lie there all night." said the deep voice from behind her.

' _Great what does he want._' thought Sakura, she slowly got up onto all fours, then pushed her body up onto her two aching feet.

" What do you want." she replied bluntly, wiping a trickle of blood from her lips which, unnoticed by Sakura, Sasuke had watched intently.

" I don't want anything, your in my way." Sasuke said back coldly.

" You really shouldn't be training when your wounds are still healing." she snapped back.

" You really shouldn't be laying in the middle of a training ground." he said back mockingly.

" Uh…whatever." Sakura said, walking off the training grounds and back to her apartment.

* * *

She got up at five minutes to six the next morning. Her feet hit the ice cold floorboards sending shivers up her spine.

' _What to do today_.' she thought. During the week with Garra she was allowed off duties at the hospital, as this was the case every time he stayed, so as he left early she had today off.

' _crap_.' she thought '_ why do_ I_ have to look after him_.' the realisation that she had to go see Sasuke today just hit her.

Sakura walked down to the kitchen forgetting about last nights training, but was quickly reminded when she could barely balance herself.

' _damn it_.' she cursed

After slowly getting breakfast she left the apartment. Sakura wasn't weak from her training yesterday she was fully refreshed but dizzy, and un-balanced which in the past had led to awkward situations.

" Right, if I have to see the Uchiha I'm going now, I'm not wasting my day on him." she said to herself.

So Sakura left the apartment and walked over to the Uchiha mansion. It was still as huge as ever and even more flowers had begun to bloom, Sakura vaguely wondered who looked after them, she was certain Sasuke didn't. Their scent regardless of who looked after them was beautifulm and filled the air as she walked up to the front door.

Sakura knocked twice on the door, Sasuke answered but never spoke a word to her he just stepped aside to allow her access.

'_ why is he so moody._' Sakura complained silently, though she had a faint idea that it was to do with her behaviour last week, and/or her seeing Garra this week. She did feel kind of bad about what happened last week, she just had so many bottled up emotions and bursting out yelling at Sasuke, wasn't what she planned to do, her plan was simple stay away from him at all costs. Things don't go according to plan as seen here, now things are worse than before telling him to stay away and to leave her alone, that was exactly what she didn't want to do, now he saw a small part of her that no one else sees, her real side, the one where all her emotions are out for everyone to see, the one she used to be.

Sasuke looked quizzically at Sakura who had just spazzed out on his front porch.

" Could you hurry up and close the door there's a draught coming in." said Sasuke, breaking Sakuras train of thought.

Sakura quickly closed the door and walked over to him.

" Have you been in any pain recently." she asked.

" No." he replied.

" Have any of your wounds refused to heal."

" No." he said again this sequence went on for a bit with Sakura asking the usual questions and him replying.

" Ok. Arm." she said.

Sasuke held out his arm and she un tied the bandage. His arm was well healed now and didn't need to be redressed. As before Sakura did the with the other injuries until she was finished. She was relieved that it was over but really pissed at his attitude and finally snapped, here we go again.

" What is your problem." she said " you've been moody and rude all morning. We're going to have to get used to each other from now on so start acting mature."

" Oh yea, and you were real mature last week." he replied, now standing up so that he was a head taller than Sakura.

" Don't turn this on me, what I said last week is irrelevant your being a bitch to me today." Sakura said, being very irritated.

" What you gona do run and tell you boyfriend." he snapped bitterly.

" What! Garra isn't my boyfriend and he's not here anymore."

" Well you looked pretty close yesterday when you were kissing." he said back, raising his voice slightly.

" What, were you spying on me or something! What do you care what I do anyways." she demanded back in the same tone.

" I wasn't and I don't!" he now yelled

" Well good!" she yelled

" Whatever." he yelled

" Fine." she yelled then turned and quickly began packing her things, Sasuke crossed his arms in a huff. As Sakura was packing she felt a sudden dizziness come over her, the effects of last nights training. Knowing what would happen she turned to leave as quickly as she could. Sasuke who had been observing her noticed the un focused eyes and her inability to balance herself, then as she put one foot forward she fell, and waited for the painful 'thump' before passing out, but it never came.

Sasuke managed to grab her round the waist before she hit the floor, though now he was left carrying an unconscious Sakura.

_'great_.' he thought sarcastically. He brought Sakura over to the sofa and let her down gently leaving her to sleep it off.

* * *

Three hours passed before Sakura woke up. She raised her hand slowly to her spinning head. 

" where am I." she said to herself but then thoughts of what happened came flooding back to her. '_crap_.' she thought ' _this is Sasuke's house.'_

Sasuke was standing smirking in the corner, her face was priceless as it went through the emotions she remembered.

" Should have told you last night to not push yourself." he said.

' _aw great_.' thought Sakura ' _he has a real smug look on his face._'

" I wasn't pushing myself, merely testing my limits." she said innocently.

" Huh you could have fooled me." he said back still smirking.

" Well whatever, I'll go now." she said slowly getting to her feet and standing up. She picked up the pack and moved towards the door. " Um…Sasuke." she said quietly. " Thank you."

* * *

_well heres the next chapter what do you think the longest one so far hopefully it will make up for the delay in updating or not so tell me what you think and please leave a review also let me know if there is mistakes thanks...love eskeflowne_


	7. Chapter 7 Confusion?

_Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto_

_If you haven't read my profile already i'm gona tell you now, i edited this fanfic, its not neccessary to read it again, it was for my own personal reasons, the fact that it was so crap before. So thats all and i'm also gona say that i'm going to New York! first time i'll be in America and i can't wait, anyways here you go chapter 7._

**Chapter 7 - Confusion?**

Confusion, the act of confusing _somebody_ or something, or the state of being confused or perplexed. Definitely the state in which Sasuke was in. He couldn't fathom Sakuras strange and random mood swings. One minute she's happy, the next she wants to rip his head off. Prime example and conveniently enough the one Sasuke's thinking about, last night when she fainted. She came and was professional, to begin with. She then told him to '_start acting mature.' _The previous week she was yelling at him to stay away and leave her alone, now she's asking him to 'grow up' cause they'll be working together. Doesn't make sense.

Funny enough, Sakura was of the same opinion, she herself cannot understand how she feels, so Sasuke really has no chance of knowing. It was a long and hard struggle when Sasuke left the village, she was distraught and herself and Naruto vowed to bring him back. They didn't succeed and as the years went by from when Sasuke left she lost hope, lost herself, it was dark times for her. Things got worse when her parents died, sakura then decided to shut herself off from nearly everyone. So when the one person, who practically changed her came back, even though she doesn't realise it, hope has returned to her heart. Thinking he was lost, but now he's back she can hope again. Miracles happen, but faith is needed and due to all of the above sakura needs a hell of a lot of faith.

So what does one do when lost and confused? Run from their problems of course! And Sakura took this a little too literal.

It was 5:30 in the morning and Sakura was out running, even though running from her problems sounded like a good idea she still couldn't shake the thoughts from her head.

'_Thank-you_ .' she thought to herself. ' _Where was all my snapping remarks, there's thousands of excuses and sarcasm I could have thrown at him. But no, I say thank-you. Thanks for leaving me, thanks for breaking my heart. God I'm so stupid.'_

Sakura continued her running trying, her hardest to steer away from that particular subject. Which she did succeed in doing, with much effort. It was nearing 6:00 and Sakura decided to head home again to shower then start back at work.

" Hello Sakura-san." " Welcome back Sakura-san." could be heard as she walked down the familiar, white halls, of the hospital.

Sakura immediately threw herself into work, catching up for lost time. It wasn't hard as she is already so skilled, and there wasn't much work to begin with. The day flew by in no time, and the sun was already lowering from what she could see through her office window. With a yawn and a stretch Sakura grabbed her bag and left the hospital.

The air was cool outside but not cold, it was pleasant and as Sakura was walking she heard a familiar voice behind her.

" Sa-kura." sang TenTen.

Sakura turned and was greeted by a hug from her long time friend.

" Hi." said Sakura " What's up with you?"

" Nothing much, just snowed under with wedding arrangements. The Hyuugas don't half like to do things big."

" Sounds like fun, hey, want to come back to mine I'm just gona grab something to eat."

" Yea, that way no-one can find me." said TenTen, as if she had achieved something great.

Sakuras friends noticed the change in her mood also. TenTen could see that she was no longer so gloomy, she may even be optimistic at times. A huge feat if you knew Sakura. They arrived at Sakuras apartment, and Sakura immediately went to the kitchen and got the tea pot on, and started making sandwiches.

" Um…I need to tell you something." Started Sakura.

" Go ahead." replied TenTen slightly unsure.

" Yesterday I was at Sasuke's for his check up." Said Sakura, she then began to tell TenTen all that occurred at Sasuke's house.

TenTen absorbed it all and could see that her friend was struggling with her emotions. It was obvious that Sasuke had affected Sakura since his return, but TenTen didn't think it was this much.

" Well," began TenTen " You clearly still have feelings for him."

" No, I cant TenTen, its wrong."

" Sakura, you cant fight your feelings, this may sound harsh but you need to face up to it. Everyone makes mistakes, Sasuke admittedly has made more than others, but he came back didn't he. I suppose he's trying to return things to normal, don't get me wrong I still hate the guy, but you know him better than me. After everything that's happened, do you really think he'll leave you again?"

Sasuke was out passing through the village, in search of somewhere to grab breakfast. Not many places appealed to him, so he settled with the familiar territory of Ichiraku Ramen.

Sasuke took his time walking here as he had the vaguest feeling he would run into something orange, here. Wonder why? Well his suspicions were correct as Naruto was perched in his usual stool at the bar, wolfing down pork ramen, I might add.

" Sup." Naruto managed to say.

" Hn. Your disgusting." stated Sasuke as he took in Narutos appearance, food down his front, noodles in his hair.

" Whatever." came Narutos lame comeback. Sasuke sat down beside him and ordered for himself. The two sat eating in silence for a while, but knowing Naruto that wouldn't last long.

" So what are you gona do today." asked Naruto

" Stuff." came the nonchalant answer.

" What kind of stuff." said Naruto, slightly ticked by Sasuke's aloof attitude.

" I haven't decided yet." replied Sasuke.

" How about I decide for you."

" No." said Sasuke all too quick

" Why not." Huffed Naruto. Sasuke refrained from answering.

" Well I was going to suggest going for a sparring session, but if your not up to it, I understand." Sasuke knew Naruto was only saying this to coax him into sparring. It works every time too, of course Sasuke wanted to spar with Naruto.

" Fine, fine," said Sasuke " What time."

" Yeah," cheered Naruto. " Um… how about 5:00, give you enough time."

" I could take you now and you know it." replied Sasuke.

" Whatever, see you at 5, later."

After TenTen had left Sakura fell asleep on the sofa, completely forgetting that her shift starts at 2:00am. She woke with a start at 1:30, and jumped up realising the time, then regretted it as her muscles were in severe pain from lying on the sofa.

" aw…crap." she cursed. She immediately ran upstairs and changed into her medical gear, not even having time to shower. Her hair was a site and her clothes were wrinkled from being thrown on the floor the previous night, but Sakura really didn't care at this moment. She grabbed her bag and keys and ran out the door. Once in her office and seeing her reflection in the mirror, sakura nearly cried.

' _when it quiets down I'm gona go shower.' _she promised herself, just after that thought a knock came to her door.

" Come-in." she said. It was Shizune, coming laden with paper-work.

" Ah, Sakura-chan sorry for the interruption but Tsunade sent these over." and Shizune handed Sakura the work.

" Great." Mocked Sakura.

" Sorry, but you know what she's like, I'm just getting off now she had that much work to do!"

" Its alright Shizune-sensei, I'm actually quite glad. Slept in and wasn't particularly looking forward to rounds looking like this."

" Okay Sakura, I'll see you later."

The rest of the early morning passed without much excitement. At 6:00 Sakura was still doing the work Tsunade couldn't be bothered, I mean was too 'busy' to do. But sitting up straight and stretching she decided it was time for that shower. She crept down the halls to the girls locker room, luckily no-one was in the shower room so she was left in peace. It certainly was what she needed, feeling much refreshed and better afterwards. She thanked herself for always keeping spare clothes in her locker, and once changed went to the staff room for breakfast.

Sakura was an amazingly gifted medic, she had a brilliant manner with patients and of course her chakra control was perfect. Tsunade herself believes she will, if not already has, passed her own skills. All the new interns come to her for advice and guidance, there are even rumours that Tsunade will be stepping down from chief of medicine, and handing the role over to Sakura. That would mean that Sakura will be in control of everything in the hospital, and her earnings would be sky high. An absolutely amazing feat at the age of just 18!

Even though this was all true, Sakura always felt that she could do better, its probably why she does so well in the first place. Always pushing the limits, going just that little bit further, to prove that she's as good as everyone else, to prove to her team she can do just as good of a job as them.

Eventually after the long day, and several paper cuts later Sakura got off work at 4:30 in the afternoon, many hours after she was supposed to be off. Stepping out into the street, Sakura took in a great breath of fresh air, and let out an extremely audible yawn. Not putting two feet in front of her, before someone was calling her.

' _Can I ever get home once, without be jumped.' _she thought.

" Hey Sakura-chan, you just out of the Hospital now!" exclaimed Naruto.

" Hi Naruto, yeah just got out." Sakura then stretched, hoping he would take the hint that she was tired, and leave her to go home.

" Are you doing anything now." he asked

" Well…I was…"

" Great, you come watch me and Sasuke spar!" Sakura cursed herself for not coming up with an excuse.

" Fine." she sighed, it was just easier to agree.

The two made their way to training ground three, as they arrived Sasuke was already in the middle warming up. Sakura watched him more intently than she should have, it was hard not to the guy was gorgeous, of course Sakura would never admit that to herself. She took a seat on the grass at the edge, clearly showing she had not intentions of joining.

" Wait till you see this Sakura, I'm gona kick Sasuke's ass." declared Naruto.

" You wish." replied Sasuke, seeming to appear from nowhere. Sasuke looked down into Sakuras eyes and for a split second the two froze, but as soon as the 'moment' had begun it was over.

" You coming or not." said Sasuke, apparently not amused by Narutos antics.

The two took their positions in the middle of the grounds. In a flash they both disappeared, Sasuke had transported to a nearby tree, and was going to wait it out until Naruto made the first move. True to form not minutes later an exploding tag launched itself into the middle, causing a distraction as Naruto made several clones, sending them round to where Sasuke was hiding. They found Sasuke but with several kunai they were gone, and so was he. This time Sasuke made the first move and jumped right out into the middle of the arena, Naruto never being one to hesitate followed and the two came to blows. Sasuke sent a kick to Naruto head, Naruto sent a punch to Sasuke's abdomen. To any regular person it would all be a blur, for Shinobi it was nothing, but for Sakura it was a blur for a completely different reason.

For the last few minutes her eyes had shut and opened more time than Naruto had made clones. The lack of sleep was severely getting to her now, they were blurs in front of her eyes, she could barely make out which one was which.

' _Can't fall asleep, mustn't fall asleep.' _her eyes gently closed as she repeated these words. What felt like a few minutes was actually two hours, for now standing in front of her were two battered men.

" Well Sakura, what did ya think of that." said Naruto.

" Um…it was great you kicked ass." she replied, it seemed to be enough for Naruto, as he held his hand for her to take it.

" Lets go for a drink!" he exclaimed.

" I don't think so Naruto it's getting late." replied Sakura.

" Hn. I don't want to go either." said Sasuke.

" Guys what's the matter! We haven't been out together for ages, come on just for a couple of drinks." Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, it was awkward between them but both knew that if they said no, they would never hear the end to Narutos complaining.

" One drink." insisted Sasuke, before leading the way to the local bar.

They entered and were immediately hit by a wave of smoke, it was hardly unusual, the trio made their way over to the bar and each ordered a shot of Sake.

" Well, told you it was a good idea." said Naruto.

" Great," muttered Sasuke " I may just end up with lung cancer before the end of the night."

Finishing her drink Sakura stood up.

" I'm real sorry Naruto, but I'm so tired, and I'm working tomorrow, how bout we do this another time?" said Sakura no longer able to stick it without sleep.

" Aw Sakura-chan sorry, sorry I forgot, you go home and sleep I'll see you soon." he said, before crushing her in his hug.

" Right, bye." said Sakura.

" You know, she puts herself under so much pressure." said Naruto once sakura was gone.

" How do you mean." inquired Sasuke.

" Well, today for example, she spent her whole day at the hospital, and I'm positive she could have left the place way sooner than she did. She often pulls all-nighters, and when given free time she'll train. I don't know how many times she's collapsed from exhaustion. I mean for a really smart person, she's not really all that smart." mused Naruto.

After a moments silence Naruto spoke.

" Hey Sasuke," Naruto began.

" Hm." was his reply.

" Its probably nothing, but I can't help but notice that Sakura doesn't seem as happy to see you back as I do. She was so sad when you left, and I thought that when you came back she would be happy again, but that hasn't seemed to work. Yea she's more like how she used to be, but its not exactly what I thought would happen. I thought everything would be as it used to, guess I was wrong." Naruto whispered at the end.

* * *

_Well, I worked really hard on this chapter and its pretty long, so I hope you all enjoy it. There will be plenty going on in the next chapter with a m…..coming up and s…..gets off p…..early. So I will try to update soon, and I will be updating The Raspberry Kiss soon also. Please leave a review and if you like suggestions._

_Love eskeflowne…_


	8. Chapter 8 Desires are Met

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto _

_Well I did say I'd put chapter 8 of Lost on the Path of Life up after Raspberry Kiss, so here we are. I think I'm doing really well cause it usually takes me a couple of months before updating but I've been typing loads lately. I must be in a good mood. Sorry also for not having it up in time exams and i had to get an injection today!! My arm is all swollen and hurts so bad. Anyways here you are._

Desires are Met

It was a few days after their get together at the bar, and Sasuke was having a hard time trying _not_ to think about Sakura. It was getting worse he realised, anything pink at all would register Sakura in his mind.

' _What is she really to me, I find myself wanting to be near her, wanting to touch her, anything to have her. But I can clearly see her feelings for me, I don't understand how I can make it up to her, if I can at all.' _Sasuke's depressing thoughts put him off going out, so he went back upstairs and curled under the covers of his bed.

* * *

' _What's wrong with me.' _Sakura sighed. _' I can hardly concentrate on anything lately, anything but Sasuke that is. I know how I feel but never will I admit it, perhaps in time these feelings will go away.' _Sakura wished they would but deep down she knew that there was a big steel gate covered in chains safe guarding these feelings from leaving. 

She was lying on top of the jounin head quarters cloud watching, Shikamaru's favourite past time. She had hospital duty in a couple of hours and relaxing here was possibly the only thing that would help her clear her mind. She began fidgeting while lying down, moving her foot to an unheard rhythm and seeing as 'relaxing' wasn't working she decided to head on into work.

As she entered the white building however, she was stopped by the receptionist.

" Excuse me Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama sent a message saying she would like to see you in her office when you get in."

" Thank-you." Sakura replied, then was back out the door to see Tsunade.

She climbed the stairs to the Hokage office, running into several people she knew on the way.

" Hello, Tsunade-sama, is something wrong." she said upon entering.

" Oh no, no, Sakura. I just wanted to tell you that, tomorrow is your final visit with Uchiha. You can give him the all clear." This sentence confused Sakura, as she thought she would be over the moon that she didn't have to see him, but oddly she didn't get that feeling.

" Is everything okay." asked Tsunade.

" Oh, yes, yes." replied Sakura quickly.

" Well that's all. Dismissed." As Sakura left Tsunade sat and observed her young apprentice, she had changed a lot in this month. Tsunade was concerned for Sakura at the beginning of the month, but now she felt she should be concerned for an entirely different reason. A reason that could end up breaking Sakura even more. _' Only time will tell.' _sighed Tsunade before resuming her work.

Sakura left the Hokage tower, and started on her way back to the hospital where she was supposed to be. It always seemed as if her life was never stationary, she was either being called somewhere or working. One would wonder how she copes at all.

The hospital was quiet once again, not too many casualties just some rowdy chuunin who got a little too carried away with a kunai. Sakura was busy thinking about her meeting with Sasuke tomorrow, trying to provoke a reaction from within her but couldn't. Her heart was set, but her mind was twisting and turning, avoiding the feelings she feared would come back.

Sighing for the nth time that day she went up to the staff room for some much needed coffee but even the strongest amounts couldn't stop her nodding off. Sakuras eyes fluttered open the next morning, but all she saw was black. She calmed down after she realised she wasn't blind just facing the table, but her back was in agony from being bent over all night.

' _Aw crap not again. You'd think one of the damn nurses would wake me.'_

She stood up and stretched, hearing the cracks from her back. Sakura left the staff room then went down to the lockers and stuffed her white coat into the tiny cubicle. After this process she signed out and went home to her apartment. She got home but to her surprise there was someone standing by the door.

' _Who on earth is that ?' _she thought.

As she got closer her heart started to beat much faster, it was Sasuke leaning against her door frame.

' _What does he want, not only am I already having a bad day the centre of most, of my bad days is standing right in front of me, looking to get in to my house non the less. What did I do to deserve this and what on earth am I bound to look like, aw cow my hair probably a mess.'_

Sakura reached her front door, looked at Sasuke then opened it, leaving it open as an indication he could come in. She walked into her kitchen and heard the door slam, Sakura put the kettle on, and walked back into the living room to meet Sasuke.

" So, what do I own the honour ?" said Sakura.

" I was board." was his reply with a shrug.

" You were board?"

" Yes."

" That's it."

" Yes." In truth Sasuke himself didn't know why he was here, he just did it on impulse, he was hoping she was at work, which she was until he saw her in the distance, and he couldn't run and leave, cause he'd just look like an idiot. Apparently Uchihas don't do the idiot look.

" Well, I'm going upstairs to shower, I'll be down in a bit, I suppose you can make yourself some tea or whatever, just don't mess with any of my stuff." Sakura didn't realise that what she had said, had just put images in Sasuke's head which he had unsuccessfully been trying to get rid of. She turned and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

Sasuke relaxed when he heard the shower going, then walked into her kitchen to make ' tea '

as Sakura had suggested. It felt like ages before Sakura came back downstairs again, she was wearing a big baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts, which were just visible under the oversized navy shirt.

" Well seeing as you're here I can do your final examination which you'll be pleased to hear." Surprisingly he wasn't pleased to hear that.

" Hn." Sakura walked to a cupboard in the kitchen and lifted out her pack full of equipment. She sat down in front of Sasuke who was sitting on a chair in her kitchen.

" Well there's not much to do with you, you're fully healed and in fit condition, I'll maybe just give you the flu jab as your immune system may still be low." Sakura produced a long needle and penetrated Sasuke's arm with it.

" All done." She used the same tone which she would have used with a five year old. Sasuke wasn't impressed. She took out her chart and began filling in some paper work, then tore off a page and give it to Sasuke.

" Here give this into Tsunade, she will no doubt want to see you." Sakura then stood up and put the bag away, Sasuke was also standing.

Sakura walked back into the room and she and Sasuke caught eye contact. It quickly became an intense stare between them. Both wanted to look away because, apart from the embarrassment it was getting awkward, but their minds seemed to have abandoned them at the moment.

" Just as a final check, I need to measure your chakra flow." she said hazily.

" Hn." he replied.

She lay her hand over his and let her green chakra flow through his system checking for irregularities. Her chakra had a soothing and calming effect on Sasuke, and as he felt her drawing back the flow, he grabbed her hand. Whether on impulse or because he wanted to, neither seemed to know because their eyes were once again caught in an intense gaze, one that made Sakura feel weak at the knees. They seemed to have totally lost self control because Sakuras hands were now raising up to rest on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke had snaked his arms around her waist and was gradually pulling her closer until he was looking down at her, and they were nearly nose to nose. Sakura moved her hands around his neck and closed her eyes. Sasuke did the same. Their lips came closer and Sasuke could smell the strawberry shampoo off Sakura's still damp hair, and she could feel the heat of his lips as they came so close but not touching just yet.

A tense atmosphere fell over the room as their bodies pressed close to each other. Slowly their lips touched and it felt as if an explosion had just happened, the over powering emotions the two held for each other was so strong you could nearly feel it. Both felt shivers run down their spines Sakura nor Sasuke didn't pull back, and even if they did want to I'd doubt their bodies would allow it. Sakura wanted this and so did Sasuke, the soft and tenderness of her lips was so pleasing against his own, it was a new experience for both. Their kiss lingered on, neither wanting to break the intimate moment so Sasuke tempted to move further by gently placing his tongue along her bottom lip asking for more. She willingly gave it to him, and as their tongues touched it created even more passion between them. Their own desire for just a bit of pleasure got the better of them and slowly the they retracted their tongues and pulled apart.

Those precious few minutes felt like three hours, and both Sakura and Sasuke were shocked at how easily they were overcome by their desires and lost self control.

' _That did not just happen, please tell me that did not just happen. What have I done.' _Sakura scolded herself.

' _What in the hell was I thinking.' _Sasuke thought angrily at himself. _' This is not what I want, this can't be what I want. Can it ?'_

The two took a step back from each other, it was clear that from the moment their lips touched that this was the biggest regret of their lives. Sasuke cleared his throat and said something about training, then left in a hurry leaving Sakura standing still shocked in the living room.

' _I…I don't believe it. Why ?' _She said to herself now sitting on the sofa. _' I couldn't even stop myself. Why did we have to kiss!?'_

This was going to be a long day. Sakura left her apart needing some fresh air to try and calm her nerves, her first thought after much walking was that avoiding him was the best idea for the moment. So she decided to head back to the hospital after changing into something more suitable ( she nearly died when she realised she had left the house in a baggy T and shorts.) feeling that the hospital was the last place she run into him. The hospital was busy enough and she got to do plenty of hands on work and her mind never really got a chance to wander. So seventeen hours later an extremely tired, pissed off and angry Sakura left the hospital and headed home, to a bed which was just begging her to sleep in.

* * *

' _Got to get rid of these thoughts, and get rid of these god damn feelings.' _Sasuke thought, so he got up from his bed and left the Uchiha mansion. In a few short minutes he was at training ground three. He started into a vigorous work out then on to an even worse training session. It was as if he thought the more he trained he might be able to get her out of his head it didn't work. All he achieved was a torn calf ligament.

* * *

Sakura let out a sigh as she eased her self into the bath tub. It was just what she needed a nice relaxing bath with a warm cup of sake. She had somehow managed to block most of her thoughts about Sasuke, and was now ready for a very pleasant day back in her bed as she was off all day.

* * *

Sasuke arrived back at his home in a lot of pain. He had really exhausted himself and was really paying the price for it now, but he didn't get long to relax as a loud thumping came from his front door. Slowly and painfully Sasuke got up out of the nice, warm, cosy bed which he had just settled into and made his was to the door and opened it. 

" Morning Sasuke-teme." boomed Naruto.

" What do you want loser." Sasuke replied harshly, he was pissed and it was clearly not a time to bug him.

" Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." said Naruto. _' and maybe some of us didn't wake up in any bed this morning.' _Thought Sasuke bitterly.

" Sheesh, well dude I'm here to tell you that you have to go to Tsunades office she's called a meeting for an hours time."

" Why? " questioned Sasuke.

" You'll see." said Naruto with a sly grin.

' _what is he up to? ' _thought Sasuke.

" Whatever." he shrugged closing the door, as Naruto left.

* * *

Unfortunately Sakuras long day in bed didn't last very long, as she heard a loud obnoxious blond banging at the door. 

' _Trust Naruto to ruin my day.' _she thought tumbling out of bed.

Sakura walked to her front door and opened it to see a bright and cheery smile facing her.

" Hey Sakura-chan." said Naruto, Sakura let out a low grumble then replied with a simple but to the point.

" What? "

" Jeez Sasuke was the same what's up with you two? " said Naruto.

" What makes you think there's something up with us, why did you even mention him, when was he ever part of this conversation, huh!? " Sakura started ranting.

" Jeez calm down Sakura, I was only saying." Sakura shut-up realising that she was making it pretty obvious that there was something going on, thank goodness it was only Naruto.

" Anyways you have to be in Tsunade office in an hour." he said.

" Why? " questioned Sakura.

" Show up and you'll find out!" giving Sakura another huge grin he left.

She closed her front door and walked to the kitchen making her self some breakfast. Then ran up the stairs to change into something more appropriate than hot-pants and a baggy T.

* * *

Sasuke was dressed and ready shortly after Naruto left so he grabbed his stuff and exited the Uchiha mansion to go to the Hokage tower early. His thoughts once again brought him back to thinking about Sakura. He was still completely confused as to why he kissed her and even more so as to why she kissed him back. He wasn't sure how to face her should he say something? Would she say something? It was too much to think about this early in the morning best leave it to later.

* * *

" Shit." Sakura cursed when choosing her clothing she had sat down on her bed and fell asleep. " I'm so late oh-no!" 

Sakura jumped the stairs and near fell down doing so, but raced to the door pulling on shoes and a coat as she left. She ran racing through the village to the displeasure of the elderly villagers, who were shouting comments such as youths today. She reached the Hokage door and swung it open and everyone stared.

" Nice of you to join us Sakura." Said the Hokage.

" Sorry Shishou." she mumbled. In the room stood Kakashi, Naruto, TenTen and Sasuke whom she frowned at as she saw him.

" Now, there are two reasons to this meeting." Tsunade said. " Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke please step forward…

* * *

_So interesting chapter or what, ah they kissed!!! Was it too soon, just right or should have happened sooner, let me know and have a guess at what going to happen next! Please leave a review they make me write!!! Also let me know if there are any grammer problems!!_

_Love eskeflowne xxx_


	9. Chapter 9 Visit In The Night

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Well I can't excuse myself I have been very lazy and not updated for ages I am like ¾ of the way through Raspberry Kiss but then I hit a dead end with it so until I find inspiration I shall type up chapter nine of Lost on the Path of Life. I know on my profile I said I would update before the 8th but I didn't I'm so very sorry! _

_This chapter is dedicated to my bestest pal ever Mitchel for their b'day! _

* * *

Visit in the Night.

" _Now, there are two reasons to this meeting." Tsunade said. " Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke please step forward…_I have given this much thought and one can only listen to Naruto's pestering for so long. Team 7 will reunite for the foreseeable future."

" I love you granny-Tsunade!!" shouted Naruto. " See guys this is going to be like old times." but both Sasuke and Sakura looked unconvinced. Kakashi threw them sympathetic looks then disappeared declaring that he had better things to do than to stand and look good.

" Right, right Naruto calm down, now the second reason why I called you here is for a mission. Yes before you ask Uchiha I am temporarily taking you off probation for this. It's straight fore ward enough I trust you will have no problems but you should be on your guard at all times anyway. Sakura you are medic on the team, Naruto your leader and Sasuke and TenTen you two are backup. Here are your scrolls you will be leaving tomorrow at 8 pm. That's all so get the hell out of my office." Suffice to say non of them hesitated.

" Sakura, coming for a coffee." said TenTen as they left the office.

" Yea sure, we can go over these scrolls."

" Nice of you to invite us TenTen." Said Naruto genuinely looking hurt.

" Sorry, girls only, if I'm stuck with you on a mission I want some normalcy before I leave." the girls left before Naruto could reply.

* * *

At the coffee shop the two sat down and ordered. It wasn't long however until TenTen was grilling Sakura.

" So spill, I totally can sense the vibes coming off you and Sasuke, there's like major tension between you two or maybe its chemistry either way something happened." Sakura cursed TenTen for being so observant.

" Well something did happen, that should have never happened, and will never happen again."

" Well what was it!"

" We…um…we…well…you know…kissed."

" I so knew it. So how did it happen."

" Excuse me."

" Sakura, I'm soon to be a married woman all the chasing in my relationship is over I want details."

" Well its not like he's chasing me, well actually, he was standing at my door when I got home from work."

" Really that's odd." said TenTen.

" Yea that's what I thought. Well we went inside and I gave him a check up and then it just sort of happened."

" What was it like?"

" It was incredible. As much as I hate to admit it TenTen but I loved every bit of it. There's something wrong with me please tell me that I shouldn't feel this way that I'll get over this phase." Sakura sighed.

" Sorry hun, but it looks like the real deal here. I just don't understand why you persist to tell yourself that you shouldn't feel this way, Sakura we as Shinobi never know when we're gona die so grab love and cling to it. Its clear Sasuke likes you but you still feel insecure about where his loyalties lie and whether he really has changed and won't turn his back on you again."

" TenTen how can you know this when I can't even work it out for myself."

" Well, I think you should have a talk with Sasuke and that you should both lay your cards on the table."

" I'd like to but when I see him I get such mixed feelings I can't be sure whether I want to hit him or hug him. I still get that twang in my heart when I think about how my parents died and how he left me and that leaves me hating him."

" Sakura I don't know what to say its just going to take time for your feelings to come to you and tell you how they feel. Anyways we should read over these scrolls and pack what we need."

The two girls sat in silence for the next few minutes reading the scroll, it was a basic mission, travel to Suna to receive a scroll from the Kazekage, and return it to the Hokage.

" Right well I guess this scroll is of great importance as a four man cell is being sent and it has to be handed directly to the leaders of the village. I'd say there's a chance we could be ambushed though Tsunade said its unlikely." Said Sakura.

" Hm…seems fine I'll see you tomorrow evening I must go spend time with my fiancé before I leave. Bye."

" Right see ya TenTen." As Sakura stood up she only realised then where they were going to Suna, meaning she was going to see Garra.

" Great." she muttered " This will be fun."

* * *

Sasuke was at home reading over the scroll, he wondered why he had been let off probation and had a feeling that Naruto was involved but either way he wasn't complaining, it was about time he got out and about. It was dark in Konoha and Sasuke only realised then that it was half twelve. What on earth was he doing all this time. Standing up and stretching he walked to the front door and left the huge manor for a breath of fresh air. When he got out into the street he began into a sprint running through the village enjoying the feel of his whole body becoming alive, the cool air hitting his skin and the rush of adrenalin through his veins. It was 20 minutes into his run before he began to slow down into a jog and for some reason he was in Sakuras street. He stopped and stood looking at her house he felt the compulsion to enter it and the need to be with her. He knew it was wrong though and that it would make things worse. He knew that she hated him and would only loath him more if he pushed her into something. He knew that that kiss was something he should remember and cherish because he would never feel the sweetness of her lips on his again. Yet through all these doubts here he was on the ledge of her window opening it and silently creeping into her room.

" What do I owe the honour." Said Sakura, as she watched Sasuke enter through her window. She had been peacefully reading a medical book at her desk when she felt his chakra nearing, she pushed it aside and stood up but before she could turn to face him his lips were upon hers. Shocked at Sasuke's spontaneity Sakura kissed back and soon she felt herself pressed against the desk. Sasuke ran his hands up Sakuras arms as their tongues touched and she shivered. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and slowly massaged his scalp. Sasuke pulled her from the desk and moved to the bed where he pushed Sakura down and climbed over her. For the first time they broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes, it was a long, intense moment but slowly Sasuke bent down and their lips ever so softly touched. It was so gentle and slow that Sakura found it impossible to believe Sasuke had a side like this, feeling so over-whelmed at everything Sakura had to stop the best kiss of her life. It took all her strength to pull away from those beautiful eyes that stared at her in sorrow.

" This isn't a good idea Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

" Why?"

" I'm just not in a good place at the moment and I don't need you in my life. So can you please get off me and leave." Sasuke shocked at Sakuras abrupt change immediately got off and went over to the window but before leaving said.

" I'm starting to think this _was_ a bad idea after all." Sakura sat on her bed on the verge of tears, she was so confused and didn't know what to do.

' _crap, crap, crap!' _Sakura cursed. _' why did he have to appear like that, and what was wrong with me, I couldn't stop.' _

Sakura spent the next hour crying and then cursing herself for crying, especially for crying over him as it was something she vowed to never do again. She stood up and went down into the living room, and put on the T.V to try and drown out her thoughts. It seemed to help because soon after she fell asleep. The sleep however did not last long and she slowly sat up reading the clock to be 5:34am. Stretching she went upstairs and jumped into the shower thoroughly washing her hair and body. When she got out she put on a pair of knee length black shorts and a red tank-top. Standing in her room she remembered what happened the night before with Sasuke so she grabbed her keys and left the apartment. Outside, she walked slowly out into the forest area enjoying the time she had to herself. The further into the forest she walked the more tranquil and peaceful the forest became, until Sakura came to a clearing and as she stepped out she gasped at the beauty she saw. In the middle of this clearing was a lake, it was still and calm, an untouched beauty. She neared the edge and took off her shoes walking into the water until it reached her knees, slowly she let chakra gather on the soles of her feet and she raised up to the surface of the water.

" What are you doing here?" …

* * *

Sasuke slammed the door shut as he got into his house, he was angry at what had happened and though he would under no circumstances admit it, he was hurt. He should have known that it would only end badly but since he began to harbour these feelings for Sakura he couldn't seem to control himself around her. All he wanted to do was tell her that he was sorry for leaving her and didn't realise then what he knows now. What he knew now changed everything and Sasuke was sick and tired of forever living a life full of secrets and lies, he'd done enough, been through enough now, to know that if you want something you have to go for it. With these sudden thoughts Sasuke stood up and paced his living room mulling over his feelings and came to the conclusion that himself and Sakura were overdue a talk…

* * *

_So, I know that there isn't much going on in this chapter but its so hard to get them to express their feelings for each other and in the next chapter we'll see them finally come out and do that then we have the mission and I think that about wraps up the fanfic sorry folks…please as always leave a wee review and I'll be happy!_

_Love eskeflowne xxx_

* * *


	10. Chapter 10 I'm Not The One

_

* * *

_

Yes I know I have been gone for ages and now I finally am ready to finish this fanfic! Woo-hoo, anyways I'll give you a re-cap because I know that no one can be bothered to read the whole thing over again.

_:D aren't I so good like that!_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_We saw in the last chapter that Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and TenTen going on a mission, where they have to leave a scroll in Suna with Garra. That night Sasuke landed at Sakuras house and they had a small make out session, until Sakura stopped it and told him to leave, Sasuke got mad and left, Sakura went out for walk and stumbled across a beautiful lake and she left us off on the line "what are you doing here..." _

_Well, remember any of it??? Oh well just read on anyways._

* * *

_**I'm Not The One Who Going to Stand By Your Side.**_

"I was about to ask you the same question." Said Sasuke in response to Sakura.

"I asked you first." She said, only realising once it had been said aloud how childish the phrase sounded.

"Fine, I'll talk." He said, walking on to the water until he reached her side. "I feel a lot for you Sakura, a lot more than I expected myself to feel. I want you and I have never wanted anyone in my life before now."

There was silence; it was a shock to hear Sasuke say something from the heart, something honest and sincere even though the last sentence sounded more like a demand than a sentiment. Sakura waited and gathered her thoughts feeling uneasy and unsure about how to deal with this situation. She had never once expected to be put into this position and was almost angry at Sasuke for pressuring her like this. Wasn't she the one who was supposed to make him feel bad, how come she suddenly felt guilty, like she had been leading him on? Men had a funny way of turning things back onto other people. After another few minutes and sensing Sasuke's increasing discomfort, Sakura spoke.

"I found it so hard to trust anyone when you left, but I'm not about to start into another big speech about how much I resented you, about how much you hurt me because I already know that you get that. I see that you're changing for the better, and that someday you may just find happiness after the life you've had so far, but..." Sakura stopped and turned to face him, her eyes already filled with unshed tears.

"But..." Sasuke prompted her hanging on her every word in desperation.

"But I'm not the one who's going to stand by your side anymore, I can't do it." She said, shaking her head slowly. "You've already taken so much from me that I have nothing more to give. I thought for a while there, that I honestly was falling for you again but I realize now that you're no good for me and I think that I won't be any good for you either. Falling for you again will only mean that I hit the ground harder as well." Sakura finished.

"No." Sasuke said, his arms gripped both sides of her arms and held her tightly. "You're wrong, if you were to fall I would catch you, we _are_ right together, just give it a chance, give _me_ a chance. I know that you still want me too."

"No Sasuke, it was never meant to be and probably never will. Hopefully some day you will find the right girl to finish your goals." She said, sharply pulling away from him. "So let's just get this mission over with and we can get on with our lives as normal." A sad smile curved around her face.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, I thought you had always said that you loved me?" Sasuke shouted at her as Sakura stepped off the lake.

"And I thought I was always annoying to you...but people change Sasuke." She said before disappearing.

Sasuke stood alone in the lake and slowly the feeling of rejection took over him. He had never put himself out before and when he did he was rejected. This foreign feeling hit him like a ton of bricks, the feeling of emotional let-down was something extraordinary. What did he expect, he had messed her around for so long did he really expect her to forever be in love with him... the truth was that yes, he did. Someday, though he would never admit it, Sasuke hoped that he could find the love that she once had, he had envied people like her who could love so freely and now it was gone?

* * *

After telling Sasuke all that, Sakura expected to feel something other than utter, heart wrenching pain and guilt. The moments she had, had to herself that morning had given her time to reflect, weigh out the good and bad things. After much deliberation she knew that she was too tired chasing these dreams, even now, knowing that he liked her she knew it wasn't how she had pictured them together. The longer you hold onto the idea of something, the more you change that image until it fits how you want it to and Sakura had slowly changed her image of Sasuke from who he really was. In the end she thought that if she stopped now maybe they both would have a chance at real happiness, not the make believe kind. Choosing not to dwell on the potentially stupid decision she had made, Sakura decided to drop in with TenTen so they could set out for the mission together. After several knocks on the door TenTen came rushing and opened it.

"Sorry, sorry I'm running late!" she said running back down the hall to finish getting ready. Sakura walked into her or rather their kitchen where Neji was sitting eating cereal.

"Sakura." Said Neji, nodding his head to her.

"Hi Neji." Said Sakura, though her voice had a melancholic tone to it and Neji threw her an '_are you ok'_ look.

"Before you ask, yea I'm fine just had to deal with some things this morning that were rather difficult." She said sighing.

"Yes, Uchihas are notoriously difficult creatures to handle." He said profoundly.

"Who said I was talking about an Uchiha." Huffed Sakura.

"Sakura, who do you think you're fooling?" said Neji, getting up from the table and as he was about to leave the house TenTen popped in to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So ready to go?" she said brightly.

"Sure." Grumbled Sakura. TenTen didn't bother to question Sakura as she knew that eventually she would come and tell her what was wrong, she hoped. The two made their way to the gates of the village and waited for the two men to arrive.

"Sasuke and I had a talk." Said Sakura out of the blue to TenTen.

"Oh?" TenTen replied, knowing that she was going to tell her.

"I told him that basically nothing was going to happen." Said Sakura, kicking the ground with her foot.

"But I thought...that you really liked him?" said TenTen confused.

"I don't want to go into the details but I thought it was better for both of us to be done now."

"Right." Replied TenTen, still confused and now unsure about her friend's mental state. It wasn't long before the boys arrived and Naruto told them what the plan was. It seemed that it would only take four days to get to Suna, spend two days in Suna and then go home again.

"Right. Sakura, you're in the middle with TenTen, I'll take lead and Sasuke you're at the back." Said Naruto in an unusual tone, it was one of authority and one you would not expect to come from Naruto. "Let's get moving."

* * *

The four took off behind Naruto and soon fell into a comfortable stride with each other. Being at the back was not particularly what Sasuke wanted right now because he couldn't help but stare at Sakura who was in front of him, especially when she had one of the best female figures he had ever seen. Although he felt anger towards her because of what she told him that morning, he still didn't want to give up on her. He was finally feeling something he had wanted to feel for so long and he wasn't letting that go. The more he stared at her the more he wanted to just stop her and almost _make_ her love him again but you can't force someone to love you. Sighing in defeat Sasuke continued on behind the two females. It was a long few hours before Naruto called them all down for a rest. Slowing and dropping down to the small clearing below Sasuke pulled out his water decanter and took a drink.

"Hey I haven't got to chat to you in a while man, what's up?" said Naruto walking up beside Sasuke. The girls were busying themselves getting a pot of tea going though Sasuke didn't know why they would go to the hassle.

"Not much." Replied Sasuke, the uneasy expression on his face soon became obvious though.

"Are you sure? I sense there's something you're not telling me?" Said Naruto suspiciously.

"No there's nothing. Why would I have something to tell you?" said Sasuke scowling.

"Sasuke as much as I was an idiot, and maybe still am to some people, I'm not stupid enough _not_ to notice that you are pissed or upset about something." Said Naruto looking seriously at Sasuke.

"So what if I am, I'm not telling you." He said before walking off.

"Umm where's Sasuke going?" asked TenTen.

"Like I care." Growled Naruto.

When Sasuke returned the four started back on their journey to sand, it was tense between them. Sasuke and Naruto were not talking and neither was Sasuke and Sakura therefore TenTen was the only one on good terms with everyone. It was silent and only the soft thud of their feet on the tree branches could be heard. The sun began setting in the sky and again Naruto called them down to set up for the night. Sakura had felt extremely uncomfortable since the mission began and now that Naruto and Sasuke were fighting it was ten times worse. She felt almost guilty for saying those things to Sasuke but at the time she felt they were right and she knew it was only because she _had, _liked him for so long that she still _thinks_ she does_._ Key words being had and thinks. Sakura had a feeling that the next three days travelling were to be extremely awkward.

"Sooo..." started TenTen, as they were all sat around the fire eating their meal in silence. "Soooo..." she said again.

"You don't need to try and make conversation TenTen, just cause Sasuke's such an idiot and makes everyone else uncomfortable." Said Naruto.

"Something you want to say to me." Questioned Sasuke getting angry.

"I'm just pointing out that you still seem to be able to push people away, it's clear TenTen doesn't like you and it's also clear that you've done something to Sakura too." Shouted Naruto standing up, Sakura looked to the ground quickly at the sound of her name. Naruto didn't know that it was _her_ that had put him in this mood.

"You have no idea what you're starting so why don't you shut up before I really do get pissed." Snarled Sasuke.

"Oh really, come on then I've been looking for a good fight lately." Coaxed Naruto, TenTen suddenly stood up.

"Quit it both of you and stop being so childish." Scolded TenTen. "Let's get this mission over with and then you can sort out your differences when we get home. Deal."

"Fine with me." Said Naruto.

"Me too." Replied Sasuke.

"What is it with them two." Said TenTen as she walked back over to Sakura, who was still glaring at the ground.

"Pride."

* * *

The next three days were as Sakura had predicted, awkward, there was very little talking between them and therefore Naruto pushed them harder to get to Suna quicker, this left the team too tired to talk to each other, therefore no more fighting took place quite a smart plan on his behalf. On their last day of travel Sakura brightened up slightly as they saw the towering walls of Suna getting closer, perhaps Garra could cheer up her gloomy mood.

"Thank Kami were here." cheered TenTen as they reached the entrance.

"And ahead of time...slightly." said Naruto, a little proud of his achievement as team leader.

"Yes good work Naruto." Said Sakura, throwing him a tiny smile.

"And we weren't attacked either, I think I should be team leader more often." He boasted.

The large village was full of life and busy shoppers, the sweaty tired Shinobi made their way through the throng of people to the Kazekages building. As she got closer to the tower Sakura could see Garra standing outside waiting for them and she sped up.

"Garra!" said Sakura embracing him warmly. He returned her hug chuckling at her actions.

"Good to see you too." He replied then turned to the rest of the team. "Naruto, TenTen, Sasuke." He nodded to each of them.

"Hey Garra." Said Naruto as they all followed Garra into the huge building, he lead them to the end of the hall into a large foyer with numerous staircases.

"I have rooms for each of you already sorted." he said "They're all beside each other up those stairs rooms twenty-three to twenty-six. I'm sorry I can't spend any more time with you but I have some things to sort out, I'll see you all later." He bowed and left them.

"This is awesome, I think this should have been classed as a holiday not a mission." Said TenTen to Sakura.

"If this were a holiday, those two certainly wouldn't be tagging along." She said walking up the stairs to their rooms, she knew hers already, Garra always gave her room number twenty-four, because the back window looked out onto the little garden that was built inside the building. Opening her doors she walked in and landed on the bed shutting off the rest of her team for the next three hours. When her eyes fluttered open she saw TenTen looking straight at her. She jumped up and screamed.

"Jeez scare people much." Said Sakura.

"I didn't expect that." Laughed TenTen. "You've been asleep too long, come on were going to dinner."

"Where are we eating?" asked Sakura, looking at the state she was in.

"Down in Garras dining hall." Replied TenTen. "Hurry up and get a shower." She said before leaving. Sakura did as instructed and showered then changed into a spare outfit she had. TenTen was patiently waiting outside her room and Sakura saw the two boys head on without them.

"They're talking again?" asked Sakura when she locked the room door.

"Apparently." Replied TenTen. "Those two are worse than girls."

* * *

"I can't believe you like Sakura, that's_ so_ not you." Laughed Naruto as Sasuke and him walked towards the dining hall.

"Do you want to keep your voice down, I knew I was stupid to tell you." Said Sasuke, Naruto had came to his room to apologise and again asked was there anything wrong. Sasuke wanted to prove to Sakura that he had changed and that he was capable of being a good person, so he told Naruto what was wrong with him. It took a long time for him to get the words out and it didn't help when Naruto kept laughing when Sasuke was trying to be serious. In the end he did say what he wanted to and Naruto respected him for sharing what he had. Sasuke felt that finally him and Naruto were coming closer adn that he could once again trust people.

"Sasuke you know you can trust me, I'm not going to tell anyone, I swear." He said seriously.

"Yea, I know." Sasuke replied. The boys entered through the doors of the dining room, it was as huge as the rest of the building, there was an extremely long table all set with numerous plates and Garra was sitting at the top of the table with his two other siblings.

"Kankuro, Temari." Said Naruto ,greeting the two and taking a seat beside Kankuro. Sasuke nodded his head to the two and he could see their dark expressions as they looked at him, he took a seat beside Naruto. It wasn't long until the girls came in and both Kankuro and Temari got up running to Sakura.

"It's been so long." Said Temari, hugging Sakura.

"I know I've missed you too!" she said.

"I'm glad to hear it." Said Kankuro the four then sat at the table, TenTen opposite Naruto and Sakura opposite Sasuke. There was an awkwardness about the table as they sat in silence, Sasuke was trying to look anywhere but at Sakura.

"So Sasuke." Started Temari. "Having a good time being back home, or did you prefer it out in the rough."

"I don't mind either." He said monotonously.

"Oh? Then why didn't you stay there then?" she said.

"Temari." Said Sakura quietly.

"Sorry Sakura but I don't have any time for traitors." She said, there was yet again another bout of silence and awkwardness.

"I'm not a traitor." Said Sasuke looking her straight in the eyes.

"Oh really?" she said looking at him surprised.

"I did not conspire against the village, have not given away any of the leaf secrets and I'm sorry then, if choosing to kill the man who murdered my entire family was the wrong thing to do. Excuse me." He said getting up and leaving. The group were stunned and sat staring at the doors he left through.

"Who knew Sasuke could say so much." Said Naruto.

Sasuke walked back down the hall angry and frustrated. After circling the building he finally managed to get outside, though being unfamiliar with this village he chose to sit atop a nearby shop roof. He was so close to breaking at that table he could feel his Sharingan itching to come out but he held it back, what good would it do now to get angry he would push Sakura away even more. Her words from the lake still stung him, he could hear the resentment in her voice how he really had taken so much from her and had given nothing back. Nothing other than two measly words, thank-you.

* * *

_So how was that, I would really love a review and then I'll try to update the next chapter soon but first I have to update Platonic Parentage!_

_Check out my one-shot Best Friends._

_Love you all loads and loads eskeflowne._

* * *


	11. Chapter 11 Time For Change

_

* * *

_

Hey guys sorry it's been a long time but if you read my LJ you'll know why so here's the third last chapter...I think...enjoy.

* * *

_Time For Change._

Their stay in Suna was much shorter than Sakura had hoped for it to be, she had been able to distract herself from Sasuke as he had 'disappeared' for the remainder of their two days and it was only now, when they were at those large, exit gates did he re-appear. He looked _sad _for lack of a better word. His features lacked anything other than a gloomy downturned smile. Her heart gave out a little when she thought that it could all be because of her. All those things she had said to him had in fact hurt him more than she ever imagined. Was she wrong? What if Sakura was only saying those things because she wanted him to feel what she had, could she have possibly acted this out, without even realising what she was doing. There was no point trying to make him feel like she did when he left her. She never wanted anyone to feel what she had felt. So why would she do something like this. Sakura had honestly thought that this was the right thing to do, that Sasuke didn't love her, sure he might have _liked _her but that certainly didn't extend to love, did it?

"Sakura." Said TenTen, staring at her friend in concern.

"What?" replied Sakura.

"Stop daydreaming we're supposed to be moving. Are you ok?" she asked on an afterthought.

"Yea I'm fine." Replied Sakura with less heart than she had hoped would come out.

"Don't worry, when we get home we can have a good chat about_ it_." Said TenTen, patting Sakura on the back in a comforting gesture.

"About what." Grumbled Sakura marching ahead.

Sasuke and Naruto were much further than the girls. Sasuke could tell that Sakura was distracted and annoyed, perhaps he was playing the guilt card a little too strongly but she hurt him and why should he not use it to his advantage. He was so infuriated that she still didn't see reason, he had assumed that by now she would have come back to him and everything would be back to normal but she was still denying it. He sped up slightly and it wasn't long until Naruto pulled him to a stop.

"I think we should let the girls catch up." He said.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke. Naruto looked at his closest friend and sighed, no matter what he said there was nothing he could do, it was up to them to sort out their own problems. It was strange how his view on their relationship had changed. He once thought that Sasuke was the idiot who wouldn't return Sakuras feelings but now Sakura was the idiot.

"Come on slackers!" yelled Naruto.

"I'll show you slacking!" TenTen yelled back.

* * *

The group travelled together for the remainder of the day and when the time came for them to rest or settle for the night Sasuke always excused himself. This pattern repeated itself for the next three days they spent travelling. Several times Naruto had tried to talk to Sasuke but he was told to _'mind his own business'. _When they eventually reached the gates of Konoha all four breathed silent sighs of relief. Without wasting a second Sasuke darted off in the direction of his compound leaving Sakura staring solemnly at his back. When Sasuke reached the door to his home he darted through it and fell to the floor. Never before had Sasuke felt so many feelings at once, it was as if there had been a lock on his heart all this time and somehow he unlocked it or she unlocked it...it was hard to tell. He was unable to be near Sakura anymore, the fact that she was hurting him so much was unbearable. For the first time since the murder of his parents he felt like a child again, alone and confused.

The hours ticked away as Sasuke lay on the floor of his house and finally a knock on the door woke him from the depths of his thoughts.

"Sasuke, its Neji, let me in."Said Neji in a commanding no nonsense way. Sasuke picked himself up gained his composure and opened his door to a stressed looking Neji. He stood back to let Neji in.

"TenTen has moved the wedding up to Friday, which is in two days time." Said Neji, Sasuke then understood the strained aura surrounding the Hyuuga.

"I'm here to remind you that you are invited." Said Neji and Sasuke looked at him hesitantly.

"Why?" blurted Sasuke having received the opinion that TenTen wasn't too fond of him.

"For Sakura." Said Neji before leaving, Sasuke stood staring at the spot in front of him_. 'For Sakura' _he thought.

* * *

"Can you believe I'm getting married in two days!" exclaimed TenTen to Sakura as they stood getting the final measurements of their dresses.

"Well, yes I can because you've been planning it for years." Said Sakura, as she studied her reflection in the mirror. Her kimono was white with pink sakura petals creeping up from the bottom of it and several decorating the top of it as well. The obi was a mix of yellow, blue, green and pink flowers and patterns circling it. She was surprised at how the kimono actually looked so good on her but it was nothing compared to TenTens. Hers was the most beautiful plum colour with copious amounts of small pink petals and large white flowers flowing down it. TenTen gushed upon seeing her own reflection.

"This is it!" said TenTen excitedly.

"I think your right." Sakura agreed smiling at her.

The girls spent some more time with the dress maker and then TenTen suggested they go for something to eat. The girls made their way through the village and TenTen received tons of good luck wishes from passer-bys. Eventually they reached a small cafe.

"I thought we'd never make it here." laughed TenTen in response to her 'fans'.

"For a moment I thought that too."

"So Sakura, are we going to have this talk now?" asked TenTen and Sakura suddenly felt like a little girl.

"Talk about what?" Sakura played dumb as the waiter came over and took their orders.

"Don't play stupid with me." Said TenTen giving the look which said 'I see right through you'. Sakura sighed letting the facade fall, exposing the tired and broken look on her face.

"Do you regret it then?" said TenTen and she received a small nod from Sakura.

"TenTen why am I such an idiot." She overdramatically exclaimed.

"Oh don't be stupid, you're not an idiot, you're clearly extremely confused and I think you did the right thing at the time." Sakura looked at TenTen in confusion.

"Sometimes you need to lose something to realise how much you love it." She said smiling at Sakura.

"I hate it when I'm wrong." Pouted Sakura. "I feel like such a horrible person, you saw what he was like, I can't have done that much damage. It's just so not like me"

"Don't beat yourself up, all we need now is a new plan." Said TenTen.

"A plan for what?" sighed Sakura fed up with this whole situation wishing she had never said anything in the first place.

"A plan to get him back, duh."

"And what makes you think he wants me now?"

"Oh trust me, he wants you."

* * *

That night Sakura lay in her bed, then she jumped up out of her bed and started putting on her boots. She took off her boots, shook her head and jumped back into bed. A few minutes later she repeated this process.

'_Damnit Sakura make up your mind, are you going to see him or not.' _She thought to herself.

The third time she did this Sakura managed to get as far as the window ledge before pausing, sighing and jumping back into bed. Restlessly she tossed about until her eyelids finally fell shut.

A low chuckle came from the tree outside Sakura's window, Sasuke had been leaning against the tree watching her amusing decision making. He was as equally as frustrated as Sakura was and had better decisive skills than she, so he actually came to her house. When he got to the tree he saw her jumping out of bed and back in. It was obvious to him that she was going to see him, but he couldn't understand why she kept resisting, she was so stubborn. If she wants to play like this she can but Sasuke can play better. He was going to have her so wound up and pissed that she'll regret ever saying anything to him. Sasuke smirked and made his way back home.

The next morning Sasuke was up early and was ready to put his new plan into action, he got dressed quickly and made his way to Sakuras house. He knew she wouldn't be up this early so he was anxious to see how angry she would be. After several knock he heard the stomp of angry feet on the floorboards.

"Sasuke." She said wide eyed in shock.

"Sakura." He replied smoothly walking past her into her home.

"Oh go on ahead, let yourself in." She said recovering, and gaining her wit again.

"I will." He said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a piece of fruit.

"Did you have a reason for barging in? Other than to steal my food." She said crossing her arms and forming a pout.

"These are good." He commented. "Well there is something that's been bothering me." He said throwing the fruit into the bin he came towards Sakura. She looked at him dubiously as he approached, there was something foreboding about this.

"Yes?" she replied with a slight nervous edge to her usual clear voice.

"Well Sakura I've been thinking, a lot, about you..." he said coming chest to chest with her. Sakura was backed against the wall, feeling dizzy, he towered over her his face looking so smouldering it was hard for Sakura to keep coherent thoughts.

"Have you?" she said breathlessly.

"So much that it's making me crazy." He said bringing his face down towards her, she closed her eyes and Sasuke sighed.

"... see you tomorrow Sakura. By the way I'm really liking the look." He said pulling away and leaving. Sakura was in a state of total confusion and now embarrassment what had she just done? _The look_ Sakura flushed as she realised she was in a skimpy nightdress and she hair was mussed. She was still confused though. After the speech she gave him, how did he just walk right into her house as if nothing had ever happened. Why the hell did she not react to it?

Sasuke was walking down the street with a smug grin, he knew he had completely thrown her and now he knew she wanted him more than ever. It was only a matter of time before she came looking him but there was no way he was going to move in on her again. As he was walking he saw Naruto in the distance.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted calling him over. Sasuke approached him and nodded.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"Do I need a reason?" he replied.

"Guess not but I'm curious." Probed Naruto.

"In time...hopefully a short time." Replied Sasuke cryptically.

"Umm...ok now I'm really confused." Answered Naruto. "Are you coming to the wedding tomorrow?" he asked changing the conversation.

"Yea." Replied Sasuke, already thinking of how he could frustrate Sakura tomorrow.

"Ok dude you're like on another planet today I'm gona leave." Said Naruto, clearly not understanding the devious plans. Sasuke just nodded in response.

* * *

Sakura was nervous and she couldn't even comprehend how TenTen must feel. If Sakura was nervous and it wasn't even her wedding how was TenTen coping. There was such excitement in the air yet a lot of pressure as well. The entire Hyuuga clan was going to be there and it was a hard enough process when Neji first started dating TenTen. She felt immense pressure to prove to his family that she was worthy of keeping the name.

"Oh, Sakura get me alcohol!" exclaimed TenTen as she fell into the chair in her kitchen, which had temporarily been changed into a beauty salon.

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura unsure what to do in such circumstances.

"Get me some damn alcohol." Swore TenTen anger mixed with total fear in her eyes.

"Ok!" yelled Sakura running looking for something to satisfy her hysterical friend.

"I've fought some of the worst Shinobi in fire and I've never felt so scared." She laughed as Sakura finally handed her the drink.

"TenTen be careful, that dress is worth more than a year of missions." Chastised Sakura as TenTen shaking hands held the glass.

"Don't you think I know that!" shouted TenTen splashing the liquid around the glass. Sakura cringed in fear that she actually spilt the drink.

"Ok that's enough, and anyways isn't it about time we started to leave." Said Sakura, her nerves bubbling up again as she thought of having to walk into the ceremony, full of the leaf village and its elders. TenTen jumped up a look of horror on her face.

"Sakura I can't do this!" she exclaimed putting the glass down. Sakura walked calmly towards her and took a hold of her arms.

"TenTen," she began "It's totally normal to be nervous, you're walking into a room full of people who are going to judge you, but that doesn't matter because the only person in that room who matters is Neji. You already live together, it's not as scary as you think it is...forget about the elders and his clan just think of Neji, look only at Neji, and you'll be fine." Said Sakura, rubbing her arms slowly along TenTens to calm her. After a few more deep breaths TenTen smiled in relief.

"Thanks for that, now I'm ready." She said.

* * *

_Sorry this isn't that long but I felt it was right to finish at this point I'll be updating Platonic Parentage next and then hopefully try and finish this pretty soon too. _

_So please leave a review it gives me inspiration to write and I'll be back soon :D_

_eskeflowne xxx_

_p.s. check out my LJ...I'd love to get in touch with any of you who have one! :D_


	12. Chapter 12 Happily Ever After?

_Final Chapter – Happily Ever After?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Whatever souls are made of, his and mine are the same.__  
__**- Emily Bronte**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

The wedding was a complete success, there was no ill intent from any of the Hyuuga clan towards TenTen, everything went smooth and TenTen was in complete and absolute relief. After dodging some inebriated guests and congratulations – she was sure she would be dreaming of that word- she finally reached Sakura, pulling her into a hug.

"Ahh, I can't believe how well it's all going!" she exclaimed to her best friend. TenTen looked ethereal she just glowed with happiness. It was the first time Sakura actually believed in the phrase, she never before understood how someone could 'glow'. The fact that all of Neji's family now accepted her really made the day extra special. Sakura smiled now that TenTen had finally found the happiness she deserved but it left her with an empty feeling that she was missing out and that perhaps she would never find the love that TenTen has. Of course Sasuke Uchiha would have to walk strait into her line of view at that precise moment.

"What do you want?" said Sakura, crossing her arms clearly annoyed by his presence.

"Now, now that's no way to greet your teammate, I merely wanted to ask you for a dance." he said with that trademark smirk, Sakura stared in amazement and TenTen chocked on her drink.

"_You,_ want to dance...is this a joke or something." said Sakura wondering what was wrong with the usual sarcastic and elusive Sasuke.

"No, I'm quite serious." he said calmly, reaching out taking a hold of her folded hand. Stunned; Sakura followed what he was doing and soon found herself on the dance floor with many curious eyes, all analysing the infamous Uchiha with his teammate. Oh the gossip that would be spread from this innocent gesture.

Sakura had to admit that Sasuke was in fact a good dancer; she wondered how he had become so talented at it but didn't voice her thoughts. She was extremely puzzled at his erratic moods and personality changes. As the dance went on she felt herself become wrapped up in his arms, was this what TenTen felt with Neji, security, belonging. The song came to an end, as did their dance. She looked up at him, almost lost and then he said.

"See you later." And left her on the dance floor, that was when she realised; she had been played. It all made sense now, the strange behaviour, the moods. He was playing her; well two could play this game. She would see him later alright.

"What was that?" said an astounded Naruto as Sasuke walked over to him.

"What." said Sasuke playing dumb.

"That, the dance thing, what are you up to?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"I'm just...playing the game." Smirked Sasuke, leaving his friend bewildered. He knew that move was slightly ostentatious and although he didn't like people seeing him behave so bold, he knew that he finally had her attention. Perhaps now Sakura would give up her stupid motives and just accept him, get over that brazen Sasuke who left her years ago. It was years ago, he still couldn't understand why she was so hung up on it. Sakura had a fantasy of the Sasuke she wanted and sorry for her but he just didn't exist, the Sasuke that wanted her was the insensitive jerk he had always been but this time round, he had become more human, with more feeling and emotions. Sasuke no longer needed to keep emotions under wraps because he was no longer vulnerable; all goals had been completed, with the exception of one, so Sasuke felt he could be a little careless with his feelings.

It was strange how much of a journey he had been on and now he felt like the journey was almost over, he was nearly at the finish line, a destination. He had come home the same Sasuke who didn't want to socialize, he was determined to stay the way he was but when he realised it was ok to feel things again, he loosened up and the surge of emotion left him feeling strange. The fact that he was having romantic feelings for Sakura was something completely new to him and he found it hard to deal with. He was becoming an over emotional wreck because he couldn't handle so many feelings but now he had overcome the trouble with his feelings and finally he felt like one person. He had changed and this was the new and final Sasuke, the one that would no longer seek revenge, the one who was ready to settle down.

-

-

-

Sakura stood in a daze on the dance floor still not quite comprehending what had happened until TenTen broke her out of her daydream.

"Umm what's going on?" she asked unsure of Sakuras feelings at that moment.

"You know, I couldn't tell you." Smiled Sakura "Come on let's dance, it's your wedding!" yelled Sakura pulling TenTen's arm as the music sped up and the girls danced. The night wore on, Naruto was drunk and dancing on a table, as Hinata tried to get him down; Neji and TenTen were cuddling on the dance floor and the rest of the rookie nine were scattered across the room but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Sakura had just become aware of this fact as she scanned the room for a second time, perhaps now it was time to 'see him later'. She got up and left the ballroom where everyone was gathered and wondered where he would have went.

Her shoes clicked on the wooden floors of the huge Hyuuga mansion as she walked through the maze of halls. There was a light at the end of one of the halls she turned down and blocking this light was the silhouette of the man she wanted to find. Sasuke was leaning on the railings outside the Hyuuga house, it overlooked a small training area and he turned upon hearing her shoes. His posture was so cocky, his elbows rested on the rails and he slouched giving her that smirk that made her quiver on the inside.

"Is it later yet?" she inquired as she came close to him, her heartbeat pulsing beneath the kimono.

"When I said, see you later, I didn't intend for you to take it literally." He replied not changing his position as she came even closer to him.

"I know that." She said, her toes touching his, though he still didn't move.

"Then why come?" he asked, curious of her intentions.

"Oh I just wanted to see you." She pouted, coming so close their bodies touched. Sasuke finally moved but only to turn her round, pinning Sakura to the railings. She was shocked and let her facade fall.

"I'm sorry Sakura, did I take you by surprise because I was under the impression you were trying to catch me out. If that's true...then I get to do the same with you." He said, his face coming closer and closer to hers.

"Catch you out? What do you mean?" said Sakura trying to regain control on the situation but failed miserably as her voice shook.

"Well it seemed like you were coming onto me just a minute ago but you wouldn't do that, would you. We already had a very interesting conversation about our relationship." He said, his breath tickling her lips.

"Why are you playing with me." she said becoming intoxicated by him, it wasn't her fault she couldn't control how she felt anymore.

"I'm trying to prove a point." He said letting her go and taking a step away from her. Sakura said nothing and looked at him. Had she been wrong? She saw how frustrated Sasuke looked and she felt bad.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said sounding almost upset, his shoulders hunched as he walked away.

He was playing her because he wanted her to see the truth in this mixed up situation which she had created. He was sticking to her rules by not actually trying anything on but he wanted to show her that he cared for her and for her to give up her stubborn attitude and just accept that she liked him as well.

Was it so hard to do that? She was just being a coward by running away from this.

It was so hard for Sasuke to turn and leave her standing there but he knew that he couldn't force her anymore than he had. If she really did like him, she would come after him but it hurt him nonetheless that it was still taking so long for her to accept it. He decided it was best for him to leave and let things sit; perhaps things will have changed by morning but no one would notice his absence for tonight.

-

-

-

Glumly Sakura made her way back to the 'party' she didn't have the courage to go after Sasuke. She was scared of what would even happen between them; sure she could go running into his arms but then what. They would kiss and make-up? It was the emotional side of things that scared Sakura, she could handle the physical side of a relationship but she was scared that by trying to create an emotional bond between each other it just wouldn't work. She couldn't picture Sasuke being an emotional or sensitive being. He was trying hard to show her that he did have that side to him but for Sakura that wasn't who she wanted, she didn't want Sasuke to try and bring out this side of him which he quite obviously felt uncomfortable showing publically.

"Saaakura-chaaan! Where did you goooo." Exclaimed Naruto throwing his arms round her shoulders as Hinata worriedly trailed along his side, making sure that he didn't do anything too humiliating.

"I needed some air." She replied, thinking that she actually did need some air at this point.

"No Sakura, what you really need is some alcohol." Whispered Naruto as if it was a secret and for some reason unbeknownst to Sakura, she found herself nodding her head as Naruto lead her to the bar. Maybe it was the fact that alcohol would take her mind off the Sasuke situation and give her head a break.

"Here, drink up." Said Naruto, handing her a shot which she downed and Naruto howled. The liquid burned her throat and nose and she coughed at the putrid taste.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you should be drinking? This isn't very like you." Said a worried Hinata, as she watched Sakura try to regain her breathing from the burning alcohol.

"I'm sick of being sensible, give me another one." She said and Naruto cheered asking the bartender for another round of shots.

The second time round burned more than the first but Sakura found she didn't cough as much and thus the third and fourth drinks followed. It was amazing to Sakura how quickly she loosened up, she felt like she could have done anything at that point in time. It seemed like even flying was a possibility to her. She sat down at a table beside Naruto who had finally passed out with a sick looking Hinata stoking his hair beside him. Kiba sat opposite her; he too looked a little worse for wear.

"Hey Kiba, can I asked a questioned?" Sakura said stumbling on her words leaning forward over the table in quite an un-womanly fashion.

"Shoot away." He said grinning at the attention he was receiving.

"Do youb think hypotheoretically it's possible for a rock and a flower to have a relationshippp." She said her words slurred and pronounced wrong due to her drunkenness. Kiba seemed to be totally baffled at her question, did she really just ask about a flower and a rock? He made it seem like he was thinking hard because the look on her face told him that she was intent on hearing an answer.

"I think _hypothetically_...that yes, a rock and a flower could have a relationship." He watched as her eyes lit up waiting for more so he continued "...because they're like opposites, and opposites attract. A rock is dull and cold but a flower is attractive and sweet, if you put a flower beside a rock the rock will look much better." He analysed her face breaking into a heart warming smile.

"So are you saying that a flower will bring out the best in a rock?" she asked hopeful.

"Err yea; I guess that's also a good interpretation." He said bewildered as to why she was so amused about rocks and flowers, he assumed it was some girl thing which he would never understand.

"Oh fank you super much Kiba." She squealed in delight, getting up from the table and staggering back to the bar.

-

-

-

The morning dwindled away as light hit the window panes creating shadows on the faces of the remaining guests still sprawled around the function room. This was a very small minority as the Hyuuga clan members had retired to their rooms from one o'clock and the bride and groom had gone at two so one could only imagine the embarrassment of those lying passed out on tables felt once they woke up and their exploits of the previous night came flooding back.

Sakura jolted up out of her brief sleep and winced at the pain in her stomach. Her head spun as she looked around the ruined room, the only other survivors she saw were Kiba, who was still asleep and Naruto who was lying in the middle of the dance floor, also asleep. She then noticed a few guests who she was not familiar with laying a few tables away from her. She groaned as she pushed herself off the table and set her shaky feet on the floor as quietly as she could not wanting to wake anyone else.

Her stomach lurched as she moved so she tried as quickly as possible to get out of the room and into her bed on the second floor. She had to admit that she was stunned at her actions, never before had she gotten drunk and she felt so silly for doing it. It wasn't long however before she reached the door to her bedroom and she welcomed the bed in front of her, although it took several minutes trying to get out of her kimono.

-

-

-

Sasuke walked the halls of the Hyuuga mansion the next morning and stopped upon seeing a still tipsy Naruto stumble out of the function room gripping the walls for support. Sasuke was dubious about approaching him as he looked like he might throw up at any given moment so he stood where he was waiting for Naruto to approach him instead. He got closer to Sasuke and finally Naruto, with much effort, strained his head to see the face of the body in front of him. He sighed with relief when he saw it was Sasuke, he was conscious of the fact that an angry Hyuuga may be after him at some point today as he had so rudely neglected her last night.

"Hey man could you help me?" pleaded Naruto reaching out and grabbing a hold of Sasuke's shirt for support while still hunching over.

Sasuke eyed the hand fisted in his shirt with contemplation and deciding it was best if he played the Good Samaritan role for once in his life. He took Naruto's arm and put it around his neck helping him to his room where he could sleep off the remaining alcohol in his body. Sasuke wondered just how bad this party had gotten after he left. He vaguely remembered the noise and chatter lasting right into the early hours of the morning but he fell asleep shortly after.

After closing Naruto's door behind him Sasuke followed the way he came planning on finding somewhere to sit and think but yet another straggler from the night before came creeping out of the function room. This time Sasuke was in no mood to help anyone else so he walked on and saw the door leading to the training area where he had stood last night with Sakura. Just as he opened the door to go outside he heard his name from behind but he walked out regardless. The straggler behind him followed him outside and when Sasuke turned round he realised it was just Kiba looking to talk to him.

"Hey you left early last night." Said Kiba leaning on the railings, overlooking the splintered, wooden, dummies and crumbled ground, worn from years of Hyuuga warriors.

"I wouldn't call myself sociable." Said Sasuke impassively, watching the sky come to life with colour as the sun came out declaring another day.

"True." Agreed Kiba and Sasuke threw him a sideway look before smirking and Kiba grinned.

"What did I miss then?" asked Sasuke deciding to engage in conversation rather than avoid it.

"Naruto really pissed Hinata off." Laughed Kiba remembering the scene that happened.

_Naruto had just woken up after passing out earlier on the table and now he was adamant on heading straight back to the bar. _

"_Naruto-kun please stop drinking now, I think you've had enough." Pleaded Hinata fed up with his antics._

"_I'm fine Hinata-chan." He said, swinging his arms around while laughing at nothing. Sakura came stumbling over to the two of them and Naruto pulled her into a hug while Hinata looked on hurt._

"_Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto happy to have found a drinking partner but he was unaware of how insulted Hinata felt._

"_Naruto!" beamed Sakura, then she turned to Hinata and gave her a huge smile as well but Hinata didn't smile back. She wasn't the jealous type but there were always insecurities where Sakura and Naruto's relationship was concerned._

"_Naruto-kun." Said Hinata shyly, now feeling like she was breaking the spirit of the two friends in front of her. "Can we just go now?"_

"_Go? Why would I want to go, jees Hinata, would you just leave me alone for once? I'm having a good time why don't you?" he said insensitively and Hinatas heart skipped a beat at the harsh words she had just heard escape her boyfriends mouth._

"_Fine you, you, jerk!" she yelled at him tears falling from her eyes as she ran off out of the room, leaving Naruto stunned as Sakura looked round her, seemingly oblivious to the whole fiasco._

"Hm that doesn't surprise me." replied Sasuke wondering if Sakura had, had a good night and as if reading his thoughts Kiba answered them.

"But the funniest part of last night was Sakura, man she got totally pissed." He laughed thinking of their odd conversation but Sasuke looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Sakura? Drunk?" he repeated as if it weren't possible, but Kiba nodded.

"Yea it was so funny, you just don't expect someone like her to get drunk, that's why it was so hilarious." He said "and the weird thing was, is that she kept asking me about a rock and a flower? Like, what is that all about, as if I care if a rock and a flower had a relationship? Women and their curious ways, eh?"

"Hm that is strange." Replied Sasuke but the gears in his brain churned much faster than Kibas and he immediately knew what Sakura was talking about. Back in their genin days they teased him by comparing him to a rock and obviously a flower represented her, Sakura. He had to know what the answer was to the question.

"So what did you tell her?" asked Sasuke, trying not to sound too eager.

"Well, she was all lit up about it so I said yea and she practically exploded in delight, who knows what she was on about." Sasukes heart did flips in his chest, he knew he was right all along. He had found the answer he was looking for all along, how ironic it had come from the least person he expected anything from.

"Well I'm gona head to bed for a few hours." Said Kiba, stretching and turning before saying. "You know, you're not the jerk I thought you were." Sasuke turned and looked at him then nodded as a response.

-

-

-

Slowly pale eyelids fluttered open then tightly shut again at the sight of a bright light shining through the window. Again she tried to open her eyes this time using her hand as a shield from the intrusive light and succeeded in keeping them open. Her stomach had thankfully settled now and she managed to haul herself out of bed and into the shower joined to her room. She made note to thank TenTen for giving her a room with an en-suite.

The hot water trickled along her back and relaxed her muscles relieving her thoughts momentarily, of the previous night. After a few more minutes of escapism, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower changing into a plain white summer dress. It was very simple and not something she would usually wear but for TenTen she agreed to dress appropriately. Glancing to the clock on the wall of the room, she saw it was ten in the morning, a perfectly acceptable time to wake up at and go down for breakfast. TenTen had told her that breakfast was in the second function room of the Hyuuga manor and Sakura wondered just how she would find her way there but thankfully as she landed on the ground floor there were several members of the Hyuuga clan, who had been guests last night, walking down the hall so she followed them hoping they would lead her to the room.

Sure enough she was lead to the breakfast room, it wasn't as big as the last room they were in but there was plenty of space to put all the guests, as Sakura walked in she saw everyone from the wedding, it seemed like no one had went home. She walked past a pleading Naruto who was apologising profusely to Hinata, who stood arms crossed a scowl on her face. Sakura threw him a sympathising look and scanned the room noticing Neji's evil glares towards Naruto as he continued apologising to Hinata; she followed his eyes towards his table. TenTen smiled as she saw her friend approach and Sakura sat down beside her.

"So how did last night go?" Sakura asked suggestively and she glanced at Neji whose cheeks suddenly coloured.

"Oh I'll give you the details later." Smirked TenTen and this finally broke Neji's stare towards Naruto. "And how, may I ask, was _your _night." Sakura bowed her head in shame and TenTen laughed.

"Yes well before we left, you were rightly on with the drink."

"Well yes, perhaps I had a little too much, but it's totally a onetime thing. Anyways I'm going to get something to eat." Said Sakura, getting up from the table allowing TenTen to finish her breakfast.

Sakura walked over to the long table full of fruit, pastries, cereals and toasts. She walked the length of the table to the end where hot food was being served, she raised her had to open one of the heating cabinets when something strong grabbed her arm and pulled her out through one of the glass doors which lined the wall adjacent to the food table.

"Hey." She complained, not having time to register what was happening, until the hand finally let her go. Sasuke turned and faced her, his face neither mad nor happy but content. Sakura was confused at what was going on and she said nothing but waited for him to speak. He didn't, instead he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him kissing her passionately as if no one else in the world mattered and Sakura found she was unable to deny him. She wrapped her arms around him as well and let the kiss carry her away. They were oblivious to the hundred pair of eyes staring at them from inside the room, at that moment in time it didn't matter. When the kiss ended, Sakura found herself smiling in acceptance and Sasuke was smirking at the fact that he was right.

"Oh and I too think that a _rock _and a _flower, _would make a great couple." He smirked watching her face change in horror.

"Oh you jerk." She said laughing, punching him in the chest.

-

-

-

_The end_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_I know I said the previous chapter was the third last but I changed my mind I think 12 is a good number to finish at. So I hope you all like it, I finally finished a multi-chapter fanfic...it's taken me long enough :P I'm super happy that I finally did it though._

_I would like to give a great thanks to all you awesome reviewers and especially to_

Crescent-Vampiress

Tiger Priestess

PiScEs-GiRl-01

EnigmaAvenue23

_Because you guys gave me loads of support thanks so much and I hope you check out some of my future fics ^__^_


End file.
